


Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

by Jacklvmage12



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklvmage12/pseuds/Jacklvmage12
Summary: Naruto had a harsh upbringing but now its time for him to be saved and live a normal life with the one he loves. Ideas are accepted for further chapters and Fanfics. There will be a lot of bloody battles and maybe some romantic scenes. Lets cross that road when we get to it :) slow to update





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you should know when the story ends because I kind of forgot to use bold and am to lazy to change it.

Naruto's story

Chapter one

Uzumaki Namikaze heritage

In a time long forgotten there was a village that all but forgotten. This village was known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Not many knew that there was a village this strong, but they were soon to find out.

Naruto Uzumaki namikaze. The only child of the famous Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves. Let's go back to the beginning before this starts shall we?

At birth his village was attack by a demon known as a Bijuu. This Bijuu was the Nine-Tailed Fox or Kurama. Kurama wasn't a naturally violent Bijuu. In fact, the only reason that she was attacking the village was because they had attacked her first. While Kurama was not violent by nature, she was strong enough to defeat all of the other tailed-beasts without breaking a sweat. She had held back for the longest time, not attacking the village to try to reason with them. She showed them she wasn't violent and didn't mean any harm to them. The Hokage however, had different plans. He told the village that they were fighting a demon and needed to make the world a better place by killing it. The village sent their strongest ninja at the beast, getting them all killed without even a scratch to Kurama.

"Lord Hokage! What do we do to fight this thing?" Asked an Anbu Black Ops member, the elite ninja who looked after the Hokage and any important visitors.

"I don't know Butterfly. If I can't figure something out I'll have to do something drastic." Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage, said.

Butterfly gasped. "My lord, you don't mean?"

"I do."

"But, he is only a child! You cannot do that! What would Kushina think?" Asked the brave Anbu.

"DO NOT BRING KUSHINA INTO THIS!" roared Minato. "I DO WHAT I HAVE TO!" Knowing what the Anbu was trying to do he said "Get out of my sight." In a calm and terrifying manner.

"Whatever you do Minato, just know that I will no longer work for you. You are a disgrace to the village. What did she see in you?" With that the Anbu shushined out of the room leaving one very angry Hokage.

"What did she see in me? Kushina, if you can hear this please, let me know somehow." Minato thought. "I didn't deserve her any more than I did a son like Naruto. Why did I have to have such a beautiful wife and such a great son? How can I deserve them? That Anbu was right but there is no other way for this to end."

"ANBU! GET IN HERE! AND BRING MY SON!" Minato yelled.

"Yes Lord Hokage? What do you require of us and your son?" Asked an Anbu who respected every Hokage she had served under. "Even me." Minato realized.

"I need to do a fuinjutsu to seal the Demon and the only one who can hold it is my son. I know he will do great things in his life. Treat him well." Minato said, warning the Anbu of what would happen if she didn't.

"But Lord, nobody can hold that thing! It's not even sentient! I cannot allow this to happen. Get ready my lord, because you will die before you do this." Said the mystery Anbu.

"Do you know why they call me the Yellow Flash? It's because I went from one side of Fire country to the other in only a second." Said Minato. "So, do you still want to fight me? You know you will lose. Hold nothing back Mina. Should you win I will not seal the kyuubi in my son, but I will seal it in myself."

"Then I have to try to defeat you. Let's get into this already."

And so their fight began. Minato and Mina were almost equal from when they used to fight together in the academy. They hit kunai out of the air with nothing more than a gust of wind. Used Justu with nothing more than one hand and used only one Genjutsu.

"You've gotten good Mina. I don't know if I can hold out much longer." Said Minato breathing heavily.

"I… must… defeat you! You will not… harm that boy! Kushina wouldn't allow it, so neither will I!" Said Mina in much the same state as Minato but gaining breath quickly. "This is it Minato, I can only use one more Ninjutsu. It's time to finally reveal what I know about you Minato. First I have to do this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Mina said, creating a clone of her.

"Now, let's finally quit stalling and do this." Said Mina, putting out her hand behind herself. The clone knew what it was and held a look of surprise that they had to go this far. "Wait, shouldn't we just stop now? We can't reveal this! He can't know that we can use it!" Said Mina's clone.

"We can and we will. He plans to seal the kyuubi in his own son, in case you forgot. He said if we won then he won't do that to his son. Now just use the damn Jutsu!" Yelled Mina. As they started to use the Jutsu Minato noticed something familiar about it. It was made of pure chakra and was in a sphere shape.

"How did you learn that?! That shouldn't be possible without my teaching!" Yelled Minato, visibly angry that something like this had happened.

Mina ran up to Minato after finishing the Jutsu and he just stood there in shock that she had gotten so fast all of a sudden. He had told her to go all out and yet she was holding back. "How much stronger can she be? I thought only me and Orochimaru we this strong. He was the only one to stand against me and severely wound me. She wasn't this strong before. Kushina, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"WIND RELEASE: RASENSHURIKEN!" Yelled Minato as he formed a shuriken made of chakra. He knew that even he had little chance to survive this attack if it hit so close to him. He had no choice but to retreat and use it at a longer distance.

"this is it" he thought. "Time to finish this. I had hopes that she wouldn't bring me to this."

"I will not let you win Minato. You have already sealed your fate. Seal Release: Reaper Death Seal!" Yelled Mina, using a sealing Jutsu that would result in both of their deaths.

"Mina, how are you using a Justu that only me, the Third and Orochimaru have the ability to use? Why did you find the scroll?" Asked Minato, curious as to how this might play out now.

Mina started to smile. "Why, I had the Third and Orochimaru teach me of course. I can't believe the Third was ok with working with Orochimaru for once."

"No! That's not possible! The Third said that he would never work with him again! How could this happen?" Minato said, worried now that both the Third and a sannin had taught someone something like this.

Mina looked to be in great pain, surely enough to stop her from doing this. Or maybe she was that determined. Maybe not even Hell could break her. "No" thought Minato, "No, not even Hell will break her. I just hope that she doesn't end up there. She doesn't deserve to be punished for this."

"Hey, Mina."

"Yea Minato?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." With that said, Minato threw the Rasenshuriken at Mina.

"That won't stop me Minato. You know this better than anyone. But, I do concede this victory to you." Said Mina. "Just know, if you try to harm that child, I will kill you in death."

With that she released the Jutsu and died. Minato had never felt worse in his life. Not even when he was going to put the Kyuubi into his own son. He had driven her to the point of death and she had only been doing that to stop him. He couldn't stop what he had been doing however. If he did the village would be destroyed. Everyone would understand that this had to happen. He just hoped that they didn't treat him like the demon once he had it sealed inside of him.

So, that was the first chapter of my Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heritage story. So far we have something much different from what I would normally do if I had been writing for a while. My inspiration for this style of writing has come from a multitude of authors. Even those who are only doing fanfics.

Tell me your thoughts on this so far and don't worry, this will get finished and I will be making Naruto a little different in this than most stories.

I have one request though; tell me anything you have to say about it. I am very new and need as much help as possible and you are the ones who are supposed to help.

That's all for today, thanks for reading.

Jacklvmage12


	2. It begins

Chapter two

Uzumaki Namikaze heritage

It begins

Ok, so… here we are again. So, in the last chapter we had Minato fight Mina (very creative I know) and Mina had used a forbidden jutsu that was known as the reaper death seal. I modified it a bit and made it what it is. In this chapter we have Minato seal Kurama in Naruto and show regret for Minas death. Updates are random. Enjoy!

As Minato stared at Minas corpse with a look of horror and disgust for his actions, he heard a loud boom in the distance. He looked over to where the sound had come from and saw a blue sphere in the sky.

'So, it seems that the reaper death seal nocked my attack off course.' Minato though. 'I guess that's a good thing since we would have died if it hadn't.'

As Minato looked at his son all he heard was a laugh that sounded like the chime of a bell. He felt remorse for how he had acted and how he was going to act.

"My son," Minato said to Naruto, "Forgive me for this. I have to put the village first, though I wish it wasn't so. I want you to remember this, I love you. I always will and I always have."

Naruto looked on in wonder as his father brought him closer to the giant furry thing that was only a little scary to him. He thought it looked pretty.

'Kushina, forgive me for this.' Minato thought. He had to run to the kyuubi as fast as possible.

"Hey! Whats your problem Kurama? I thought we left on peaceful terms last time." Yelled Minato.

"You want to know what the problem is? Why Minato, your village is the problem! They attacked my out of nowhere when I came to say hello to you. I tried to reason with them but they wouldn't heed my word." Said the Kyuubi known as Kurama.

'Bastards, I thought I told them not to attack her! They only added to my guilt. Now I have to seal her inside of my son. I can tell that she's not going to like this.' Thought Minato.

"Hey, Kurama! I need to ask you to do something for me." He yelled to her.

"Yes Minato? What would you need of me? Make it quick before I finish what your village started." Kurama said to him in a voice that would have made any man wet his pants. The only reason he didn't was because he was used to it from her.

"I need to to let me seal you into my son so you can take care of him for me. That and there's also the matter of the village won't let me go without sealing you into something. All I ask is that you look after him and keep him safe." Minato called, forgetting that she wasn't in her human form. The only reason she could hear him just fine is because she had such big ears and her form was of the fox family. They were known for being able to hear from a few miles away in the fire country.

"What?! You dare ask me that after I had only just gotten my freedom from being inside you for over twenty years?! Why, I should just kill you now for even thinking about that!" Roared Kurama. "But, because I have traveled with you for so long, I feel as though we have a bond that cannot be broken, no matter how it is tested. I will do this for you on one condition."

"Name your price. I need your help in keeping Naruto safe. He's all I have left of Kushina." Minato said, desperate to keep his son safe and away from harms way.

"On the day of his fifteenth birthday, I shall be set free and may take him as my mate if he is willing. That is my price and I will go no lower." Stated the most powerful being in any of the five great nations.

"Of course! Anything to keep my son safe! Do what you must." He said, still wanting to get this over with.

"Then in one months' time I shall return for you to seal me within your son. Tell the village that you drove me away but I will be back for the end of the village." Said the kyuubi, knowing it had won.

'Damn, she's smart… what choice do I have? I cant let the village be destroyed! I have to do as she says.' Thought Minato.

"Fine! Do as you wish! You know I can't win this argument. You have been around for thousands of years, I have only been here for twenty." He said, defeated.

"I knew you would see it my way. Remember our deal Minato, I would be the end of your life. You are destined to die to me. You gave your word in exchange for my power. You owe me." Kurama warned.

"Yes yes, I remember our deal. You get to kill me and I get to use your power when I need to. That was the deal and you know I never break my word, no matter what." Minato said, getting irritated.

"Good. You also know better than to cross me and the other Bijuu. We are the most powerful beings in the world. We could easily destroy the five great nations in mere seconds." Said Kurama, before she left to prepare for the next month.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the month that Minato had left to prepare, he told the village that the Kyuubi was driven away by his might but that it was already weakened by the other members of the village. He told them it would be back in one month to destroy the village and that it would take all of his strength to defeat it. He even told them that he knew the Kyuubi from before and that it was a peace loving Bijuu. He confessed everything, how he had carried the most powerful Bijuu of them all inside of him due to a seal and that he could call on its powers. He was told he was crazy and that he didn't have any proof. He then suddenly burst into an orange flaming suit, the only difference was that everyone could feel the power radiating off him. This still didn't convince the one who called him insane so he then told him exactly what he could do in this form. He told them he could summon the Bijuu Bomb, the most powerful attack the Bijuu can use. Its power differs on which Bijuu uses it and the Nine-tails is the most powerful. He even had to go as far as to summon the bomb to convince the man.

He said that he would seal the Nine-tails inside of something, though he did not say what. He said that no matter what happens to treat the host with respect. The host was no different than him and they deserved respect.

The ensuing outrage was so strong that not even the form Minato currently held could protect him. Not even hell could be far enough away. He said to be calm and it would all be resolved in the end. This calmed them down to a certain degree. They were still angry, though not to the point to where the Hokage was going to die.

The Forth and the Bijuu known as Kurama were face to face. Kurama was in her human form and was still pissed about this but was being as helpful as possible.

"Well Minato, I'm here, as promised. Get on with it already. I'm running out of patients just standing here." Stated Kurama, only slight annoyed that he had not done anything yet.

"I know Kurama, just give me a second. I have to get it all ready. Naruto must have a caretaker other than the kyuubi. No offence of course, I know you can take care of him just fine. All I have to say now is that I told the village about my travels with you." Said Minato.

"WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?! MINATO! THAT MAKES MY JOB TEN TIMES HARDER! Please tell me you didn't mention the Bomb?" Kurama said, outraged at him rash actions.

"Well…"

"MINATO! YOU FOOL!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! They would have killed me otherwise! You know that wouldn't turn out well. I didn't want to, trust me." Said Minato, getting scared of not only her, but also a woman's wrath. He knew better than to get involved in that.

"Minato, seal me inside your son before I kill you."

"O-of course Kurama. Right away!" He said.

As he was sealing the Kyuubi, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He called out to them and he became a pincushion for throwing stars.

"K-Kur-Kurama… I-I don't ha-have long. Wh-when I seal y-you in Nar-naruto… control h-him and… RUN!" He yelled as he finished sealing her into his son.

"MINATO! NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter before Naruto is properly introduced.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER NAMED ASIA! THAT NAME IS PROPERTY OF HIGHSCHOOL DXD! WATCH IT YOU WANT, IT IS A GOOD SHOW!

WARNING: BIJUU HAVE GENDERS IN THIS STORY! SON GOKU IS NOT MALE! THE NAME HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GENDER IN MY STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 

Last time on ‘Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage’  
“K-Kur-Kurama… I-I don’t ha-have long. Wh-when I seal y-you in Nar-naruto… control h-him and… RUN!” He yelled as he finished sealing her into his son.

“MINATO! NO!”

 

‘I-I have to run! Minato told me so! Damn, being inside a child’s body again is going to take some getting used to. I don’t have time right now though! I need to run!’ Kurma thought to herself in a panic. ‘Damn you Minato! Damn you to hell! I can’t even control this child right! How am I supposed to run away from them?! There is no way I can do that! NO! I have to try! For Minato!’

As the Kyuubi finally got used to Naruto’s body she ran as fast as her chakra would allow her to without killing him. If she gave it all she had, he would have died as soon as he felt the surge of power. She had to do it slowly at first, but as she did she realized he had a natural affinity for her chakra type. She had always lied about having a wind and lightning chakra combination. No matter who contained her they never knew she could use either of these. They always felt her third most powerful chakra type; fire. Being made from the chakra of the Juubi, the ten tails, she was naturally able to use all five elemental types. The only problem with this is that her power was too much for anyone to handle when it was complete. Even she had trouble controlling it all.

“Stay away! I don’t want to die!” She yelled in Naruto’s voice. “I don’t want to die! Please, leave me alone!”

She could hear someone talking off to her left. It sounded like a female’s voice. “Isn’t he not supposed to be able to speak? I thought he was an idiot! You told me that I wouldn’t kill a child either! I can’t believe you Sanu, following orders to kill a child!”

‘Who is this woman? She doesn’t seem to have any intent to kill Naruto now that she knows he is only a child. I will see how this will go but if I sense any change in her she dies.’ Thought the kyuubi, not at all trusting of this woman.

“Wh-who are you? Why are you here? Why did you kill my daddy?” Asked Kurama. ‘Wow, can’t believe I just called Minato my daddy… Minato, you owe me big time.’

“Sweetheart, we didn’t mean to kill the father of such a young child. I’m sorry about that, I know that no matter how much I apologize, it won’t matter in the least. As for who I am, I am-”

“Don’t. We don’t know his abilities if he can talk and run like that at such a young age.” Said the other mystery person, Kurama assumed he was the one called Sanu.

“He may be more advanced than other children but he’s still only a child! At this point, I trust him more than you. But for now he will know at least my name, whether you or the higher ups like it or not. Sweetheart, my name is Asia.”

“A-asia? That’s a pretty name. My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you.” Said the surprised Kurama. ‘Why would she defend Naruto if she didn’t at least care some for his well-being? I don’t get it. Isn’t she the enemy?’ 

“Thank you Naruto, I like your name too. Do you have any other family? We need to let them know what happened and try to plead for our lives so we can find a way to stay here and defend you at all costs. I want to make it up to you and everyone here. Plus, we saw the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. We want to defend you from it.” Said the woman named Asia with a smile.

‘They saw me get sealed?! This is not good. I’m going to have to do something drastic here but I hope it doesn’t go wrong.’ Thought the Kyuubi.

“Asia? I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Naruto? You can tell me anything.” Said Asia.

“Asia, I’m not Naruto. I am the Kyuubi. Minato, his father gave me orders to control him and run so he could live instead of die. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier but he has no others in his life. I am the only memory of his father he has left. I plan to take him to the Third Hokage and explain what had happened to Minato.” Confessed the Kyuubi.

“Is that all? I thought it was odd that a toddler could talk in such long sentences.” Asia said with a smile still on her face. “I guess we can’t do anything about it now, seeing as how Minato sealed you into his only son to save the village. Can we help you get to the Third? I still feel we need to help out somehow.”

“You’re not afraid of me? You won’t kill Naruto? But, why wouldn’t you, the two who killed his father, kill him as well? I don’t understand it.” Said the Kyuubi, confused like never before.

“Well, as I said earlier, I don’t like to kill children, no matter what the case is. Besides, I’m sure you could kill us and the entire village if you wanted to.” Asia’s smile faded as she said that, only to be replaced with fear for a second before going back to her friendly smile. It was too late though, Kurama had already seen her moment of fear.

“Enough of this. Asia, we leave now. If this is really the Kyuubi then we have no business here. Defy me and you shall both die. I never hold back and you know that Asia. Even if it is against a child.” Sanu said with venom in his voice at that last part that was directed at her. “Now, we leave and then this thing can take the child to the Third Hokage. Come now Asia. Or do I have to tell the counsel what you have decided?”

“Hey Dickhead! Yeah, you heard me right! Leave Asia alone or I WILL kill you.” Said the kyuubi, very pissed at the man threatening the only woman to show Naruto since she was sealed inside him. She would probably be the only person as well and that made it even worse that he thought to threaten her.

“What did you say, fox? I am Sanu Hatori, the next Kazekage of Suna of the Hidden Sand! If you dare defy me again not only will you and this bitch here die but so will the entire Hidden Leaf village. Now, want to say that again?” He said in a voice that was so calm it was terrifying.

“You know what? I do want to say it again. Leave Asia alone you dickhead! I WILL kill you if you don’t show her some respect.” Said the Kyuubi, trying to get him to attack her so she could kill him. Plus, nobody except the ten tails and the sage of six paths gets to call her fox! Maybe Naruto would ear that privilege one day, today was not that day though.

“Would you both stop it? I don’t want to see you two fight. Sanu, you know you’re not going to be the next Kazekage. That title goes to Gaara, holder of the sand spirit and one tails, Shikaku.” Said Asia with a frown.

“Stay out of this Asia. It is between me and the one you call Sanu.” The Kyuubi warned her.

“No, it isn’t. There was never a fight to begin with until you two started to go at it! I won’t let you fight over me, not now, not ever.” Said Asia, nearing her limit. She was secretly the holder of the four tails and had managed to keep her locked up for her entire life. She was losing her grip on her though, her anger getting the better of her. Not even Gaara could defeat her. She could shatter any defense in seconds.

“Asia, I can feel another presence around us. It feels familiar.” Said the kyuubi. “It feels like the four tails and it feels like it’s coming from you.

“Asia, is there something you’re not telling me? Like you being the container of the four-tails?” Sanu asked, getting visibly pissed.

“…”

“Asia, I don’t mind that you’re my sister’s container. In fact, I’m glad you have taken such good care of her over these years. You have taken my sister in and kept her safe, thank you.” Kurama said, genuinely grateful.

“Oh… well, um… how do I say this? We haven’t really gotten along, only speaking yesterday. She doesn’t really like me and I’m trying to be friendly at least.” Asia said.

“Ha-ha, that doesn’t surprise me in the least. She never really got along with me either, something about me being the strongest no matter what they did to try to defeat me.” The kyuubi said casually, like it was a daily occurrence.

“HEY! IM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!” Shouted Sanu, trying to figure out what was happening. ‘Damn, two jinchuuriki. I can’t take them both on and win. Maybe the kid but Asia as well? Impossible. I need to find a way out of here.’

“What do you want Sanu? Can’t you see me and the kyuubi are having a little chat?” Sanu said in a tone that meant “get out or die”.

“Now now Asia, he was just curious about what we were doing. Why don’t we explain it to him in terms he can understand?” Kurama said.

“He has no right to know what we were talking abo—”

“Asia, I know how you feel, trust me, I do. He has to know eventually though.” Kurama said. “Sanu, Asia is my sister’s container. She holds the four-tails, possible the strongest of the Bijuu is I wasn’t here. The four-tails can shatter any defense in seconds, no matter who created it. The only reason I’m stronger is because of my massive chakra supply and my higher than average, even for a Bijuu, endurance. I have taken all eight of the other Bijuu out without breaking a sweat before. They decided to that the best way to defeat me was to surround me and attack me from all sides. I couldn’t defend because the four-tails was able to destroy my defense in mere seconds just by being near me. Son Gokū, the four-tails, was by far the strongest after me. They thought that if they could keep up their attacks they would defeat me within an hour. They were half right, they could defeat me within an hour, but not with how they were fighting. They used their attacks separately and hit me in my strongest points — my sides. Do you understand why you cannot defeat me? I can destroy the five great nations in a day. Now, do you dare to defy me still, or will you be a good ninja and go home?”

“I knew I had no chance against the two of you but now that I hear this, I know I have no chance against one of you. You’ve been holding out Asia.” He said with a demented smile. “Let’s draw that out shall we?! SHOW ME YOU’RE POWER! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY!”

“W-Whats wrong with him? This isn’t how he normally is. Kyuubi, please, we have to help him!” Asia said with a desperate plea. “Sanu, what’s wrong with you? Please, tell me!”

“Asia!” Kurama barked at her. “His isn’t the time to be talking to the enemy. He has been taken over by his greed for power. He thinks if he can defeat one of us the Bijuu inside of you or Naruto will have no choice but to join with him. He doesn’t know it won’t do that if it doesn’t think he is worthy. Only a sealing juutsu can override a Bijuu’s willpower. We have to stop him, it is possible for him to be stronger than us after all.”

“But… I love him…” Asia whispered.

Kurama could barely hear what she said, she had to strain with Naruto’s ears because if she gave him any more of her charka, he would die. She wasn’t just sealed inside of Naruto, it was a Soul Seal. Minato had accidently put the strongest of all seals on her and Naruto. If he died, so did she and vice versa. There was a way to break the seal, however, the chance of death scared everyone who used it or even thought to attempt it. Seals were tricky and this was the trickiest of them all.

Well, that’s the end for now. Kurama and Asia are going to fight Sanu Hatori. After next chapter there will be a time skip to the chunin exams. I don’t see any point in going over the entire storyline for Naruto. Just know that he will not have the Rasengan. Instead he will have the Chidori and Sasuke will have the Rasengan. It will be a very different outcome when Sasuke decides to run. Also, Orochimaru will be killed by the third instead of getting away. IT’S GETTING CHANGED! BETTER, FASTER, STRONGER (not really)

Anyways, enjoy what you guys have and always give thanks, no matter what time it is.


	4. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch5

To clear up some confusion I may be making, I am going to say some things. Naruto is only a few months old at the moment, soon to be ten years old. You will understand why. Gaara is not born outside the anime timeline and he was predetermined to be the next Kazekage, even before he was born. Minato had to fight his friend to the death, you would be sad as well. There is a plan for Naruto to learn the Chidori and the Rasengun and Sasuke to learn the Rasengun. Naruto will be slow to learn at first and then fast once he meets Kurama. That's all for the AN but if you guys are still confused let me know.

-Break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-Break-

Kurama could barely hear what she said, she had to strain with Naruto's ears because if she gave him any more of her charka, he would die. She wasn't just sealed inside of Naruto, it was a Soul Seal. Minato had accidently put the strongest of all seals on her and Naruto. If he died, so did she and vice versa. There was a way to break the seal, however, the chance of death scared everyone who used it or even thought to attempt it. Seals were tricky and this was the trickiest of them all.

-Break-

"Kurama, I don't fight him. Can't we work something out? It doesn't have to come to this." Asia pleaded, trying not to fight the one she loved.

"I'm sorry Asia, it won't work on someone like him. We have to fight him or else he will kill us both. If you don't want to fight then just stay back and watch." Kurama said, making Asia worried for Sanu.

"COME ON ASIA! I WANT TO TEST MYSELF AGAINST YOU! NOW, FIGHT ME OR DIE!" Sanu yelled in her direction.

"See?" Kurama asked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi. I will not fight my friend no matter what he does to me." Asia said, very rudely Kyuubi might add.

"Well I will! Kurama said

"Please Kurma, don't hurt him! I don't want to admit this but, I love him! I love him with all my heart!" Asia said, finally admitting her love for Sanu.

"Y-you love me? But, after all I've done to you and everyone else… how?" Sanu asked, surprised that she loved him. Nobody, not even his family loved him and yet, here she was, saying she loved him. It made him happy to know that someone loved him for him.

"Yes Sanu, I love you. I always have, I just never had the courage to admit it to you. That's why I don't want to fight you. Please, don't make me fight you Sanu. Not after all we went through in training." Asia said, confirming that she loved him.

Yes, this is very touching but can we get on with the fight? I am on a strict schedule after all." Kurama said, getting annoyed at the spectacle in front of her.

Sanu, upon hearing this, got very angry at the fox demon. She had no right to stop Asia from making a confession after all!

"Oh Kyuubiiii~" Sanu said, trying to sound menacing and calm at the same time. "You should leave us alone. We were having a moment after all. Besides, who would do something like that if they weren't a monster?"

"Sanu that is enough! I may love you but if you keep insulting my friend I won't forgive you and I will fight you. Kyuubi may be a demon but that wasn't her choice! She was made from the Juubi after all." Asia said in Kurama's defense.

"Asia…"

"You be nice to her now, you hear me? And you Kurama! You should know better than to interrupt people when they are talking. You are much older and more experienced than us so this should be common knowledge to you. You be nice to Sanu as well, understand?" Asia said to them in a reprimanding tone. She made it sound final and they had no say in it.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Glad we cleared that up." Asia said.

"Whatever, Asia, we need to go. I can't hold Naruto up much longer. That and I need to rest to re-gain my Chakra. I may be a powerhouse but I can't keep going forever. That and I need to tell the third what happened here." Kurama said, nearing her limit. She couldn't keep this up much longer, controlling someone was hard work after all.

"Right, the Third, where is he? I haven't been to the Leaf in a long time." Asia said.

"Good question. I don't know to be honest. The last time I was here was over twenty years ago. Maybe he died, I don't care either way. He was one of the ones who attempted to kill me when they attacked me. I should have killed him but because he trained Minato I let him live. Now I have to ask for his help, great." Kurama said, not at all happy about this.

"He's an old man though, right? What can he do against you?" Asia asked, confused.

"He can't do anything to me. The thing that makes me upset is that I have to face someone I couldn't kill. He would recognize me, even in this child's body. I release too much killing intent. That and I can make anyone remember me just by saying 'die by the hands of the kyuubi'." She said.

"We had better get you there then. Me and Asia need to leave as soon as possible. If the council finds out we helped the Kyuubi then we all die. You owe me a fight though. You and Asia." Sanu said, finally speaking up.

"I think that's fair, after all, I wanted to fight you as well. I think we should leave Asia out of it though. She doesn't want to fight you." Kyuubi said.

"No, I don't want to be left out anymore. I'm tired of it all being about keeping me safe. If I can defend myself while at the same time destroying the opponents defenses I know I can handle you two. Maybe not for long but for long enough." Asia said.

"Are you sure Asia? I don't want you to get hurt, though I do want to fight you to see what the four-tails can do. Kyuubi? What do you say?" Sanu asked.

"I say that she can join if she wants. I don't want her to fight either but she will do what she wants and will get in the way if we don't try to focus on everything around us." Kurama said.

"Your damn right I would join in whether you wanted me to or not. I don't want to be left out of everything and I want to get stronger. This is the perfect way to do both of those things." Asia said.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Asia. Think about what would happen if we hurt you. What do you think would happen?" Sanu said, worried for her.

"I know full well what could happen. I am not scared of the consequences and am willing to embrace them. As I said before, I want to get stronger. You two are going to help me with that." Asia said.

"This isn't going to be easy Asia. Don't say we didn't warn you. First though, Naruto needs to go to the Sandaime, fast." Kurama said, getting back to the most important subject.

"Right, sorry, forgot about that when you two started to fight. I guess Gokū's instincts took over." Asia said, remember she was currently trying to help Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, help the brat and then fight. Let's get this done already." Sanu said, hoping to fight soon.

"The kit is not a brat. He was only just born a few months ago and now he has to go through hell most likely. Be nice or I won't care about finding the Third, I will kill you here." Kurama said, getting visibly pissed that he would insult Naruto. She may be classed as a demon but she still had feelings.

"Do you want to kill him? I have no qualms fighting a kid, even if he dies. I saw the Fourth seal you inside of you and he did more than that. He put a Soul Seal on the kid. If he dies here, so do you." Sanu said, shocking the Kyuubi.

"Sanu, since when do you know so much about Fūinjutsu?" Asia asked, curious where he got his knowledge.

"I went to the library." He stated simply.

"Of course you did. You always liked to read." Asia said, somewhat sarcastic.

"Can we please get to the Third? I can't stand for long and this body is getting tired very quickly." Kurama said while thinking, 'Shit, he saw and knows about the Soul Seal. What do I do now?'

"I think that's fine. Let's go, all of us." Asia said.

And so, they traveled to the Third but since he was retired, they had to ask around for a bit with Kurama acting like a baby so they could fool the wanderers they met. As they arrived at Hiruzen Sarutobi's house, they noticed it wasn't a house like they expected. It was a mansion in all but name. Once they entered, via an Anbu letting them in on the premise of needing to see the Third, they found he was in a library fit to be called such. There were scrolls on all sorts of matters, from the most basic thing to the most complex. He was known as the professor of Ninja for a reason.

"Who's there? Come out and identify yourself or I will call my Anbu!" Hiruzen said.

"Ah, Hiruzen, how nice to meet you again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kurama said, knowing full well he wouldn't recognize her.

"Who are you? Why do you look like a younger Minato?" Said Hiruzen, confused why a younger version of his student was in front of him and could speak so well. He knew Minato was going to seal the nine-tails away inside something but he didn't know what. Was this what he decided to seal it in? And was this his son? He had to find out.

"Kyuubi? Is that you?" He asked, seeing if his suspicions were true.

"It is indeed me. I see you haven't changed. Still as perceptive as ever I see." She said, confirming his suspicions.

"So he did seal you into his son. What about the two behind you? Who are they?" Hiruzen asked, curious about something yet again.

"Well… that's the reason were here. I may have been sealed into Naruto here but as that was happening, these two made a pincushion out of him. As he died, he told me to take Naruto and run. As I did, they inevitably caught up to me. Then Asia, the girl, noticed how young Naruto was and said she doesn't kill kids while Sanu here said that he had no qualms killing a kid. They want to join the village, Asia because she said she owes Naruto and Sanu because he was a part of some council that would kill him or worse. He also wants to fight me." Kurama explained.

Hiruzen was overwhelmed by all that he had heard in the space of five minutes. He tried to sort out the information that the nine-tails gave him and when he did he didn't know what to do. He wanted to give them a chance but he wasn't the Hokage anymore. 'I guess I could take back my position but I don't want to have to do the paperwork. I guess it's worth it though, to serve my people even at the cost of my free time.'

"I will agree to let you join the village but I have to retake my position of Hokage first. After all, they did just get a great Hokage and he already died. I hope you understand the need for time. Also, Naruto will be taken care of by none other than you Kyuubi. You were sealed inside him and you will take care of him when you two are alone." Hiruzen said, placing his trump card on the table, hoping they wouldn't make him do it. He wanted to serve his people again but the paperwork was so tempting to not do so.

"That is fine, I forgot to tell you something anyway. Me and Naruto will become mates when he turns six-teen. To do so however, I need to 'change' him." She said.

"What do you mean by 'change'?" Sarutobi said, confused.

"I mean that there will be another nine-tailed fox. He must become one of my species to be able to have that privilege. I have already chosen him and made a deal with Minato to make it so. He will be able to be seen and walk as a human but his true race shall be that of a Bijuu." Kurama explained.

"I-I… WHAT?! NO! I won't allow it! This would already be an SSS rank secret, not to mention that if he became a Bijuu he would be able to be felt as one for the rest of his life! I won't allow you to change him in such a manner. Forget what I said about you taking care of him, that is now null and void. I will take care of him for as long as I can and after that Kurenai will take care of him. She has proved to be a trustable ninja and she will know of his secret. I will not allow you to change him, not now, not ever." Sarutobi said, outraged that Minato would agree to such a thing.

"Well, you see, the problem with that is that he will begin to change just by me being inside of him. It would be best to finish the transformation when I am out so that he can be either form. He will also learn to mask his power so he may walk amongst the many ninja of the world." Kurama said, winning the argument. She had one last trick up her sleeve though. "Oh, and you can't stop me Sarutobi, Minato agreed to this already. You wouldn't defy you're former leader would you? Doing so would be an act of treason after all."

As she walked out, she hear Sarutobi yell something along the lines of "GET BACK HERE" but she didn't care about what he thought. She had won and Naruto was hers.

"Was it a good idea to make him mad Kurama?" Asia asked, scared of his wrath.

"For once, I agree with Asia. It was not smart to anger the second God of Shinobi. You may have just cost us our chance to join and make amends for all we had done. I do not care either way, I planned on returning to the council anyway but Asia wanted this enough to make me go with her. You had better give us a way to stay Kyuubi." Sanu said, agreeing with Asia. It was never smart to anger one with such a title after all.

"Perhaps not but to me it matters little either way. As for how you will stay, Asia, you will be known as Ayame from now on and Sanu you will be known as Teuchi. You will run a ramen shop and be nice to Naruto or else." Kurama said, giving a plan.

"Wait, why ramen?" Asia asked.

"I don't care if its ramen but why the names?" Sanu asked.

"Because, if Naruto found out who killed his parents and you kept your old names, he would probably kill you. Well, no, he wouldn't. I would." Kurama said.

"I guess we should get to work then!" Asia said, scared of what could happen.

'Why is she so scared? She is in a child's body and she can break her defense anyway. Odd… oh well, I guess I will go with it for now.' Sanu said.


	5. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch5

From is chapter on, Asia and Sanu will be known as Ayame and Teuchi. Enjoy!

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"Perhaps not but to me it matters little either way. As for how you will stay, Asia, you will be known as Ayame from now on and Sanu you will be known as Teuchi. You will run a ramen shop and be nice to Naruto or else." Kurama said, giving a plan.

"Wait, why ramen?" Asia asked.

"I don't care if it's ramen but why the names?" Sanu asked.

"Because, if Naruto found out who killed his parents and you kept your old names, he would probably kill you. Well, no, he wouldn't. I would." Kurama said.

"I guess we should get to work then!" Asia said, scared of what could happen.

'Why is she so scared? She is in a child's body and she can break her defense anyway. Odd… oh well, I guess I will go with it for now.' Sanu said.

-Break-

‘Man, I really hate Sasuke, always thinking he's better than everyone. Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he's the best!’ A Ten year old Naruto thought as he walked home.

‘He always gets special treatment from everyone and I only get hate.’ He thought to himself.

“This is so unfair!” Naruto yelled as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen.

“Naruto? What's wrong, what's unfair?” Asia, now known as Ayame, asked, already knowing what it was. “Did the villagers treat you badly again? Just let me know if they did, I was a ninja once remember?”

“Ayame, that's enough! That was a long time ago. Remember what almost happened when we set up shop and you told people that?” Sanu, now Teuchi, said, mad Asia would hint at their past.

“Yes father, but he deserves to know. Plus, he's only a child. What is he going to do? Nobody wanted to train him to make it worse.” Ayame defended him, trying to get Teuchi to see reason.

“Ayame, please don't get yourself in trouble. If Teuchi says not to say it, please don't. You have been so nice to me and I only come here to eat, pay and then leave. I wanted to come here to eat, pay and then talk to you guys. There's something I found out a few days ago and I don't know how much it affects my time here.” Naruto said, caring for Ayame, though he loved another. The one he loved didn't know this however and only talks to him, not noticing his attempts to flirt. “And no, it wasn't the villagers. Just Sasuke, like always.”

“What is it Naruto? You know you can tell us anything and it won't affect how we view you.” Ayame said, guessing what he was going to say. ‘Did he find out about the Kyuubi? I hope not.’

“Yeah, we always enjoy your time here and you are fun to have around. We always have your back, no matter what.” Teuchi said. He had started to grow on him and he thought of him as a son now.

“Well… I found out that I hold the Kyuubi.” He said, flinching at the blow he thought was coming. It never did though.

“So? Just because you hold a bijuu doesn't mean you are one. In fact, I have a secret to tell you if you can keep it.” Ayame said, seeing his eyes light up when she said this.

‘She wouldn't… would she?’ Teuchi thought. “Ayame, that's enough! Go back to work, it's almost time we close up anyway.”

“Come on old man, let her at least tell me the secret! Please!” Naruto begged wanting to hear her secret.

“I'm sorry Naruto, we have to close up for the night. Maybe tomorrow OK?” Teuchi said, not wanting to disappoint Naruto.

“Alright. That's better than not at all I guess.” Naruto said, being optimistic.

“That's right Naruto, but you had better run along now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. You know how the villagers are at this time.” Teuchi said.

“Alright, bye guys! Thanks for the ramen!” Naruto called back as he left the Ichiraku’s.

-still with Ayame and Teuchi-

“Getting soft are we? I thought you were stone hearted Sanu.” Asia said, reverting to their old names for a bit.

“You knew I would grow to love that kid. And don't call me that, you know said dangerous. His hearing is amazing for someone so young. Must have something to do with what the Kyuubi said back at the Hokage's place.” Sanu said.

“Maybe it does. But we don't know that.” Asia said “why wouldn't you let me tell him that I'm a Jinchuuriki as well?”

“You know as well as I do that that's dangerous. What if he found out about our past?” Sanu said.  
?  
“He won't, we made sure of that, remember?” Asia said, confident in their skills.

“Let's just hope your right. We don't want him finding out.” Sanu said.

-in Naruto's mindscape-

“Why am I here again? You told me we wouldn't meet again for a while.” Naruto asked the figure in front of him. It was tall, very tall, and it had orange fur with red eyes. To him it looked beautiful.

“Did I? I don't remember that.” The figure said. “Besides, you should know that the Kyuubi doesn't make good on many promises.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I still don't get why you're here though. How are you in my stomach?” Naruto asked, still curious. “And what's your name anyway?”

“We went over this, kit. I am here because I was sealed inside you.” Kurama said, annoyed at having to explain this for the twentieth time in three days. “As for my name, you will call me kurama.”

‘That's a pretty name. I wonder what she thinks of mine.’ Naruto thought to himself. “Wait, how were you sealed inside me? Was it someone really strong? Did you do it yourself? Was it one of the Hokage? Did the sage of six paths seal you?”

“ENOUGH!” Kurama yelled. “I will answer your questions but not now. We have things to do. I need to properly introduce myself and teach you some manners. From the way you eat, I can tell we have a long way to go before you are fit for the public to view.”

“Yeah… HEY! What's wrong with the way I eat huh? I eat just fine.” Naruto said, feeling very insulted at that comment.

“You eat like a slob and you get half of it on your clothes. Trust me, I have seen that ramen girl about to throw up plenty of times to know it bothers people.” Kurama said, making a point about the way people see him when he eats. Even she found it disturbing how he could eat so much and so fast and still be just fine.

“I have noticed a few weird looks from her when I eat… Oh, I almost forgot, Ayame looked at me like I was normal when I told her I held the nine-tails. But then Teuchi told her to stop talking when she was going to tell me a secret. I really wanted to know what it was.” Naruto said, finally understanding why she looked at him as if he had grown another head when he ate. “I am kind of happy she looked at me like I was normal today. It made me feel nice, knowing someone cares for me no matter what.”

“She did did she? Well that's good. Did Teuchi say anything else? Something like him not accepting you?” Kurama asked, curious to hear what he said.

Naruto had to think for a minute because he was sure Teuchi said something to him.

“I don't really know to be honest. I think he did but I'm not sure what.” Naruto said.

“Well, she he say anything you don't like, come to me and I shall decide what to do. Now, it is time I properly introduce myself. I am the Kyuubi, as you know, but I go by Kurama. Now, to answer your questions from earlier, I was sealed in here because of your father, he was very strong, I did not do it, it was the fourth homage your father, and how do you know about the sage of six paths?” Kurama said, introducing herself and answering his questions all in one go. She was curious on how he knew about the Sage though. Someone this young shouldn't even be a jinchuriki, let alone wondering about the most powerful being to ever live.

“My dad was the fourth hokage?! AWESOME! That just means that people will respect me when I tell them! That's so cool!” Naruto said, getting excited that he would be respected now.

“Enough kit. Just because your father was the fourth doesn't mean you will be respected. Even he had a tough time getting to be hokage. He was the first of my jinchuriki after all. Then your mother and then you. It seems the Uzumaki and Namikaze have a thing for sealing me inside them. If you ask me, the things they did with me inside of them is just weird. Your father and mother… you're too young to hear this.” Kurama said, shivering at what she recalled them doing when they knew she could see and hear everything.

“But people respected him. Wouldn't that mean that they would respect me to? I don't get it.” Naruto said, confused by what she said. “My head hurts to think about this can we move on to something different?”

“What do you want to talk about? I can talk about almost anything.” Kurama said. As she said this she felt a pulling sensation. “It seems it's time for you to go kit. When you return, we shall talk more. Goodbye for now, Naruto.”

The last thing he thought before waking up was she didn't call me kit this time.’

-In Naruto's bedroom-

‘Did that really just happen? I'm a jinchuuriki? How and why?’ Naruto thought to himself. ‘Was this supposed to happen? Maybe I should get to know Kurama better. Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Tomorrow night I'm going to learn about the Kyuubi.’

-Break-

OK, so this is probably shorter than the others but unfortunately, it has to be that way. I have no word count on my tablet so until I can figure out a way to get the count, it's going to be as long as I feel like making it. Thank you for tuning in once again and instead of ch5, ideas for ch6 would be greatly appreciated.

Jacklv, signing out.


	6. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch6

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

'Did that really just happen? I'm a jinchuuriki? How and why?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Was this supposed to happen? Maybe I should get to know Kurama better. Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Tomorrow night I'm going to learn about the Kyuubi.

-break-

As Naruto went to school he noticed a few things. First, the people of Konoha looked at him even weirder than normal. Second, he was growing whiskers and a tail when he saw himself in the mirror. The tail was only a little nub but it was noticeable.

'Why am I growing a tail and whiskers? Why me?' Naruto asked himself for the tenth time that morning. 'Maybe I should go to the Third and tell him about this? Maybe after school.'

He was so distracted that he missed where he was going and walked into the outer wall of the village. Once he got back on his feet he went to the school, just a little embarrassed.

-at the school-

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" He shouted, annoying everyone except Hinata and Iruka.

"Naruto, sit down!" Iruka said. 'Why does he do this every morning?'

"Nar-naruto, are y-you growing a t-tail and wh-whiskers?" Hinata stuttered.

Once Hinata said this, everyone, even Sasuke, noticed it and wanted to feel if it was real. Sasuke didn't want to seem weak though so he said something along the lines of "Did you get that tail from a prop or are you turning into the Kyuubi?"

"Maybe it would be nice to turn into the Kyuubi! At least she treats me better than any of you, with the exception of Hinata, have in the past ten years!" Naruto yelled, furious that Sasuke would insinuate that he was becoming a monster. At least that 'monster' was nice to him.

"Naruto, have you met the Kyuubi? You weren't even supposed to know about it, let alone interact with it." Iruka said, frightened of what could happen if they didn't teach him right and the Kyuubi got to him.

"Wait, did you say she? The Kyuubi is a girl?" Hinata said, surprised at this information. She was so surprised that she forgot to act nervous. She was never one for theatrics though.

"Two questions. One, Hinata, did you not stutter? And two, what's the Kyuubi? And how did Sasuke know about it?" Sakura asked in her high pitched squeal of a voice. Everyone found her annoying as well, except Naruto. He loved her but she didn't return the favor.

"That was three questions Sakura. I'm going to answer all questions put forth. Yes I have met the Kyuubi, yes I said she and yes she is a girl, the Kyuubi, or Kurama as she likes to be called, is a mass of chakra than is stronger than all but two beings. As for how Sasuke knew about it, I have no clue." Naruto said, surprising everyone there with how much he knew.

'What just happened?' Was the collective thoughts of everyone there.

-After school because I don't feel like writing him learning (and failing) the clone jutsu-

'Well that was boring.' Naruto thought to himself.

"It was indeed kit. I hate that smug Uchiha the most and he is always so boring and gloomy." Said Kurama from inside his mindscape.

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked, thinking he heard things.

"It is, I suppose I forgot to tell you I can contact you outside your head. And don't talk aloud, people will think you're crazier than you are." Kurama said.

'Like this?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes, like that. Tonight I wish to train you in chakra control to allow you to use the clone Jutsu." Kurama said, thinking of his training, or lack thereof.

'Are you going to teach me? I think that would be cool, learning from such a powerful person.' Naruto thought to the Kyuubi.

"I will but not for a few years. You do not have the strength to train with me. One last thing before I go, I'm a fox, not a person, kit." Kurama said. 'He thinks of me as a person! This is going better than I thought! Only six more years… six more long, boring, years.'

As their conversation ended, Naruto realized something. She said he was already crazy! 'HEY!' he yelled in his head.

-that night at his home-

'About time night came. I can't wait to train with Kurama!' He thought to himself, hyping himself up.

-in his dreamscape-

As he fell asleep, he noticed he wasn't where Kurama normally was. He wasn't in the sewer she met him in the first time or the lush field from the second time. He was in a house with two children running around him. Both had tails and they both came to ask him something.

"Daddy, why was mommy sealed inside you again? I love that story and think she sounded pretty scary to you." The girl said.

'Minake, my daughter.' Naruto thought, not knowing where he got that impression.

"Please Father, tell the story once more. I think it sounds very nice that Mom would change you to be like us." Said the boy, clearly Naruto's son.

'Minato, my only son.' Naruto thought, remembering his own father.

"Alright children, you want to hear the story again? Then I will tell you." Naruto said, though they weren't his words.

"Honey, you have to stop telling them that story. You know it's too long for one day." Said Kurama, looking older than when he saw he. And in a human form no less!

"I guess it's a good thing we stay up for almost a week at a time then. They seem to enjoy the story and I don't mind telling it." The Naruto controlling his voice said. "But, I suppose it can wait until later. Sorry kids, Moms orders."

A collective sigh went through the two children as if they were disappointed. They had heard the story enough times that they could tell it themselves.

"I love these children, Kurama. You three are the best things that have ever happened to me. Thank you, for everything." Naruto said.

"Anytime dear. Anytime." She said.

-back In reality-

'What just happened?' He thought, trying to sort out the events that had taken place. 'Me and Kurama, together? I mean, I like foxes and all but there's no way she has that human form.'

"Naruto, why weren't you here for chakra control training?" Kurama asked, a little annoyed he wasn't there for training. "I told you to be here and you weren't. I normally punish those who disobey me but I never punish children."

"But it wasn't my fault! I never meant to dream, it sorta just happened." Naruto said, trying to explain what happened in his dream.

"What do you mean 'It just happened'? Nothing should 'just happen.'" Kurama said.

"To put it simply, I saw you in a human form, and two children that both said you and I were the parents. They also said that you 'changed' me to be like them and you. Do you have any idea what they might have meant?" Naruto asked, still confused on how Kurama could look like that and change him to look like her.

"..."

"Kurama? You OK in there?" Naruto asked,worried about her.

"You said I changed you and you saw me in a human form, right?" Kurama said, checking to make sure she heard him right.

"Yeah, you were like a goddess and the children said you changed me. I couldn't look down but they had tails." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you found this out long before you should have. I guess I should tell you what's happening even as we speak." Kurama said, upset that Kami gave him that dream. She controlled people's dreams but normally gave to good a dream to people who were less fortunate.

"What? What's happening? Why did you sound upset?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you are changing. Your body cannot contain me so it has to adapt. Your whiskers aren't normal, they are you changing into a fox demon like me. As for the human form… that was true. I have one but you will not see it again for a while, unless you have that dream again. I made a deal with your father that would release me on the date of your sixteenth birthday and that we would be declared mates from that point on. You have no choice since your father messed up and put a soul seal on me instead of a regular seal." Kurama explained.

Naruto felt like his head would explode from all the information he had just received. He would be changing for six more years? And the Kyuubi would be his mate from then on? Why had his father done this?

"Why? Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I was attacked by the people of kohnoa and wanted revenge. I tried to destroy the village in a rage and the only one who could stop me was your father. He calmed me down and asked me to let myself be sealed inside you to protect you. I wanted something out of it so I said the first thing that came to mind. I guess I was lonely and wanted to feel love again. Your father was the only one to show me love and care, but he didn't give me a mate, not even after I was free. He tried to help me find one but since I'm a giant fox with only sisters, you can see where that would go. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you because of me Naruto. If you want, I can change you now and escape to be out of your life." Kurama said, explaining everything and giving Naruto a choice. 'I feel horrible for what happened to him. I never meant for this to happen. Please, forgive me Naruto.'

"..." Naruto had no reply for what he had heard. He wanted to be mad but he understood it better than anyone could. He went through hell because of her but she didn't mean for it to happen. He couldn't be mad even if he tried.

"I knew it, you hate me don't you? It's not like I didn't expect it. I caused so much pain and suff-"

"I don't hate you." Naruto said, cutting her off.

"What? Why? I caused you so much pain, how can you forgive me?" Kurama asked, shocked.

"I don't hate you because it wasn't you who did it. It was the villagers faults and I don't hate them either." Naruto explained, knowing it was pointless to hate someone.

"Naruto…" Kurama said with tears in her eyes. Her container, no, her friend, had to be the nicest person in all of existence. He had forgiven her for her mistakes and even the villagers for almost killing him multiple times. How could he go through so much and still be so nice?

"I understand the need for love, trust me, I do. I want to give what I never had to those who are to stubborn to see the truth. I want to bring peace to the world, no matter how long it may take. I want to have a family that I love unconditionally. I want to free you, Kurama. I don't want to see you or your sisters suffer. I want everything to be right, to be perfect. Most of all, I want to see this through to the end." Naruto said, his true feelings coming out.

He always had to hide his sadness and pain from others, never showing his weakness. He always had a mask of happiness, an air of calm. Nobody in his class, except the teachers, knew he was hated by almost everyone in the village. He never thought he would share his feeling with anyone and yet here he was, spilling everything to his newest friend. The best part? She listened and knew what he went through.

Kurama couldn't even form a proper sentence anymore. She was overcome with joy with what he said. She knew as soon as those words left his mouth, he would never go back on his word.

-break-

I know this was short. I have no choice unless I want to make the updates months in between.

A little shout out to Naruto loves fem Kyuubi for being so active and supportive. Your comments are appreciated and I thank you for the ideas.

One last thing, there may be a timeskip after the chunin exams. I don't really feel like writing for almost six years on one story so I'm going to cut it down quite a bit. Just know that how Sasuke learns the Rasengan will be explained and shown before the finals for the chunin exams.

Thanks for reading,

Jacklvmage12


	7. Uzumaki Namikaze heritage ch7

Forgot to mention, Kurama is technically training Naruto, but its a clone that she suppressed to make it Genin level instead of Jonin since she never fights any lower than Jonin. Her clones Taijutsu is on par with Sasuke when they first got out of the academy and her ninjutsu is on par with him as well. Basically, Naruto is fighting Sasuke, just a little nerfed. The Taijutsu portion is for another bit and the same with the Ninjutsu portion. Enjoy!

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"I understand the need for love, trust me, I do. I want to give what I never had to those who are to stubborn to see the truth. I want to bring peace to the world, no matter how long it may take. I want to have a family that I love unconditionally. I want to free you, Kurama. I don't want to see you or your sisters suffer. I want everything to be right, to be perfect. Most of all, I want to see this through to the end." Naruto said, his true feelings coming out.

He always had to hide his sadness and pain from others, never showing his weakness. He always had a mask of happiness, an air of calm. Nobody in his class, except the teachers, knew he was hated by almost everyone in the village. He never thought he would share his feelings with anyone and yet here he was, spilling everything to his newest friend. The best part? She listened and knew what he went through.

Kurama couldn't even form a proper sentence anymore. She was overcome with joy with what he said. She knew as soon as those words left his mouth, he would never go back on his word.

-break-

"Hey, Kurama?" Naruto said, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, yes Naruto? What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Naruto asked, looking hopeful.

"Normally it wouldn't." Kurama said, seeing his look of sadness at her answer. "But, I guess it does in this case. Besides, I have never really had a friend before. Minato treated me well but we were never close."

"Yay! I have a friend!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"Yes, you do. I think she is just wonderful, so nice and red, even has a tail and ears." Kurama said, trying to trip him up to see his reaction. "Maybe she could be somewhere other than here if she wanted."

Naruto was confused by this. He never had a friend until Kurama so where did this new friend come from? He had to find out.

"Kurama, who is it your talking about? She does sound nice and all but I don't know who she is." He said, ever the dense child he was.

"Naruto, she's me, I could be outside here if you wanted. Not exactly physically but enough for you to see and feel me." Kurama said, lowering her voice at the last bit.

"Really? How? It would be awesome to have you outside with me! Then I could have someone to play with!" Naruto said, getting excited.

"We will get to that but for now let's focus on your training. First, try changing how your mindscape looks. I get tired of being in a sewer all day." Kurama said, doing this first 'challenge' more for her own comfort.

Nodding to let her know he understood, he began changing his mindscape. One minute it was a sewer and the next it was a lush forest filled with the sound of songbirds and little bugs galore. In the distance there were hills and a road that seemed to lead to what looked to be wave.

Kurama couldn't believe her eyes! He did all of this without training and it was on his first go! He was going to be a prodigy in genjutsu if he kept this up,though he looked tired from doing all that.

"Naruto, where did you learn how to do this? This is amazing! The trees are so life-like and I can even hear the songbirds as if they were there! I could care less about the insects but that doesn't really matter. You have a long way to go but if you keep this up you will be unstoppable." Kurama said, greatly complementing his work. "Now, on to your work schedule. You will come back once a month to train. You will learn basic taijutsu and ninjutsu but the rest you have to learn from everyone else. Only when you hit chunin will I start to teach you some new stuff, including how to control my power when you need to."

"Really? That sounds awesome! When can we get started? Can I see you even if I'm not training? Can I talk to you anytime?" Naruto asked, ever the curious one.

'This is going to be a long time.' Kurama thought to herself. "We can start tomorrow, you can see me any time you want and you can talk to me by thinking about something you want me to hear."

As she said this he started to fade away. He wanted to say goodbye but he faded to fast.

After he was gone, Kurama decided to get her plan in motion. She needed to leak some chakra out so she could appear in the physical world with him. It would take time though, at least a week, and only be a temporary solution until he hit sixteen.

-Naruto's bedroom-

'That was fun, I got to see Kurama, got to comfort her and I think I might be beginning to like her.' Naruto thought, knowing she couldn't know. He may have shared his thoughts with her but that didn't mean he wouldn't disgust her if she knew his true feelings.

"I can hear you ya know? It's not wrong to like someone. You remember how I said I was lonely? Well, I think you might be the one to fix that." Kurama said.

"AAHHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh stop, I told you all you have to do for me to hear you is think. Besides, we have to wait till you're sixteen. Unless you want to change now that is~" Kurama said with a hint of lust in her voice.

"N-no thanks, I like my life how it is." Naruto said. As he said this however, his ears finished changing into fox ears. Being the dense idiot he is, he didn't notice until Kurama pointed it out. "W-what?! Why my ears first?! Now everyone is going to think I'm you Kurama! I don't think it's bad, but I don't want to be confused for you and beat even more."

"I think they are quite handsome Naruto. For a fox, ears and tails are very important. They are our sensors and how we always know where we are going. Plus, nobody will even see anything like me in you yet. Ears like that have been seen all around Kohnoa, not even from my influence either." Kurama said, loving his new look and explaining a bit.

"Oh, well I still don't want to be confused for you, no offense." Naruto said.

"None taken. Now go do what you do and let me sleep, I'm not used to being up for the day." Kurama said with a yawn.

"OK." Naruto said.

'Should I go to Ichiraku to see Ayame or should I go see grandpa?' He thought to himself. 'Ayame it is then. I need to know what she wanted to tell me before Teuchi interrupted us.'

-end of day because I don't feel like writing pointless shit-

"Bye Ayame, see ya old man!" Naruto shouted as he left.

"Bye Naruto, come back soon!" They shouted.

"I will!" He said before he left the restaurant.

'You there Kurama? I'm heading home now.' He said as he hopped from roof to roof.

"Yes kit, I'm here. As soon as you go to sleep, join me and we shall start your training." She responded.

'On it.' Naruto said. He may be the village clown, but when he wants to be serious, he is deadly serious.

As he got home, he immediately got ready for bed. He wanted to train after all.

"OK, I'm here." he said, calling out to her.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you. I can sense when you enter your mindscape." Kurama said, her voice coming from behind him.

Hearing her right behind him made him jump, not expecting it.

"WHAT THE HELL KURAMA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Because I can and I find it funny." Kurama said, laughing her ass off.

"Can we just do my training? I like it here but I don't want to stay." Naruto said, calming down.

"Aww, your no fun!" Kurama complained. "Fine, let's get to it. First, you will learn how to have proper chakra control. You will use this paper to see what your elemental affinity is."

As she handed him the paper he tried to focus some chakra into it. Because of his poor chakra control, he was panting like a dog (fox?) after he saw it burn, crumple and tear down the middle.

"Three affinities already? That's odd… they seem to be my affinities, at least, some of them… No matter, that just means your training will go smoother." Kurama said, shocked that he had three affinities already when a Jonin had to work their asses off to get two. 'Why do I feel more attracted to him all of a sudden? Oh well, we will properly meet soon enough. Then he is mine to do with as I please.'

"Here is how we will start your training, take this rock and try to shape it into something with your chakra alone. Do it for as long as it takes." Kurama said, picking up a small rock for him to shape. "I'll even make you a deal, if you can carve that rock into my likeness in under an hour, I will give you one advanced or forbidden jutsu of your choosing."

"Really?! Awesome! Advanced Jutsu here I come!" Naruto yelled.

As he was doing his training, Kurama was trying to figure out why she was attracted to him more than before. Was it because he seemed stronger now? It had to be that, she couldn't think of anything else. But how did he seems stronger? All she knew now was that he had three affinities. Its not like he knew how to use them. Did he have some sort of latent power hidden inside him or something? Impossible, she would have known if he had any power inside him other than his chakra chains he got from his mother. Maybe he has some sort of power from his Senju heritage. But what power would he have? Maybe their Sage Art: Shinju Senju Veritable Thousand Armed Kan'on. Probably not, now that she thinks about it. That was something Hashirama invented on his own.

"How's it going Naruto?" Kurama asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Pretty well, I think." Naruto said as he carved her human forms likeness.

"Such weak chakra control and yet you can make my human likeness from memory with ease? Maybe I should lessen the time you have left hmm?" Kurama said, surprised he could achieve such a feat.

"No! I mean, no thank you. I would rather not have that happen. How much time is left anyways?" Naruto asked.

"You have a little under fifteen minutes. Better hurry if you want that reward." Kurama said, encouraging him to go faster.

-fifteen minutes later-

Naruto had just put the finishing touches on his statue when Kurama had yelled "TIMES UP!"

"Here you go Kurama, one statue of an amazing friend, for an amazing friend." Naruto said, giving her the statue to look over.

"Not bad Naruto. The detail on this is amazing! You got my hair, my eyes and even my tails and ears right. You even got what I wear most of the time! A deals a deal, which Jutsu do you want?" Kurama said, surprised with how much detail there was.

"Hmm… can I think about it? I don't know yet and I want to make sure I choose right." Naruto said, being smart about this.

"Smart move, you may have one day to think of which Jutsu you want. Until then, it is time for you to go. I await your return, Naruto." Kurama said, sad he had to leave.

-break-

well, that's that. Kurama is training Naruto, he is getting an advanced/forbidden Jutsu and Kurama will be out in under three days to see Naruto via chakra leakage.

What would you all say to a Naruto lemon sometime in the future? It wouldn't be this story just yet, possibly a one-shot. I need to practice so I need to know if you want to see one.

That's all for now, thanks for reading.

With care,

Jacklvmage12


	8. Uzumaki Namikaze heritage ch8

So, I had an idea. This will skip forward a few months and everyone will be out of the academy. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru are on a team this time. Sakura is on Choji and Ino's team. Next chapter should be a look into Naruto's past. One tiny detail though… the villagers actually SUCCEEDED in killing him. The only reason he is still here is because Kami, Shinigami and the other one (sorry, can't remember their name!) took pity on him and gave him a second chance. He still knows next to nothing, he learned the Flying Thunder God technique. Basically the hirashin on steroids. Also, get ready for feels is chapter. I tried to make it a sad one to give hints about his past. Also, it gets a little heave when Kurama comforts (or tried to) Naruto.

AN 1: Just thought I should just put this out there, hate gets you nowhere with me. I don't care if you hate/don't like the story, just give me some advise that's more intelligent than 'kys nigger'. I'm sorry for typing that one word but I was pointing fingers at the most recent comment from a guest. I don't care what people say, just make it constructive instead of downgrading. That's all for now, sorry for the AN but it had to be said and Naruto Loves fem Kyuubi, I'm glad you liked my one-shot and this story so far.

-break-

"You ready Naruto? This will be your last lesson for the rest of your gennin career. Today, I fight at Jonin level. You have come far but you are still just gennin level at everything. High Gennin, admittedly, but Gennin nonetheless. Ready?" Kurama asked, entering a fighting pose.

"Not really, no." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, 'no'? You do not simply say no to the Kyuubi. Now get over here or I'm going to knock you flat on your ass when you're defenseless. Remember, I'm in the real world now. My punches hurt a lot more now." Kurama said, a threat in her voice.

"It's just… that technique you gave me, the Flying Thunder God technique, isn't it supposed to be a hiraishin jutsu? Why can't I use it in battle yet?" Naruto asked.

Sigh "I told you already kit, you cannot let people know you have spoken to me anymore. It is bad enough they know my gender, now they know you spoke to me. You were a fool to tell them that. It doesn't affect me as much as it does you Naruto. I could kill whoever I want. You on the other hand… Er… paw, couldn't hurt a fly." Kurama said, forgetting he had paws now instead of hands. Soon he would be up to five tails. He was growing faster than she expected and she would be out by the time he was twelve at this rate.

"I know but I don't want to be a ninja anymore! I hate this! I have to do small and boring tasks, kill and even do things I don't want to even think about! How can anyone stand this?" Naruto asked, breaking down in tears for the first time in his life. He felt horrible, like he wanted to die. The only reason he kept going was because of Kurama and Kakashi. He loved Kurama and Kakashi was like a father figure to him. When he thought Kakashi died on the way to wave, he felt crushed, heartbroken. His only human friend was gone and he didn't know what to do. When Kakashi came back, alive and healthy, Naruto ran up to him and said to never leave him again. That was almost the first time he cried in front of someone. Thankfully though, it wasn't. "I just… I just don't know what to do… should I keep trying or should I give up?"

"Naruto… come here." Kurama said as she went to hug him to her. "You are different from other ninja, you care for people. Becoming the Hokage was your dream your ambition. I can understand you not wanting to kill but sometimes, it's just not possible to stop it from happening. Naruto, my first kill left me shaken. It felt like I was a monster in every sense of the word. Like I had committed a crime that couldn't be forgiven. I hate to say it, but after that, I tried to end my life. The only reason I'm still here is because Hagoromo and my sisters stopped me. I know what you're going through, I do, and it's not fun. Understand that there are others like you, people who have no desire to kill, not even to save themselves. You aren't alone here Naruto."

Naruto was surprised that Kurama tried to kill herself. He never expected to hear that from the 'big and bad Demon Fox' everyone kept talking about.

"Kurama, why? Why does this have to be so difficult. Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why can't we just live in peace and never have to worry about anything? Kurama, I've decided. Change me fully, make me one of you. I don't want to be attached to my mortal coils any longer if this is how it is going to be." Naruto said, making up his mind.

"Are you sure Naruto? This life won't be any more fun than your current one." Kurama said, warning him of the dangers. As she saw him nod she sighed. "Fine, you will feel a pain that should have killed you and then you will be fine. After that though, remember, age isn't important to an immortal. Meaning I can do what I want to you just like if we waited until you were sixteen."

"I don't care, just end my suff- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he was cut off. He thrashed around on the ground, feeling as though his body was on fire from the inside out. It was so hot that not even the boil technique could match it.

"I told you it would hurt. You didn't listen did you?" Kurama said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

-break-

I know this one is probably my shortest chapter by far but it was only meant for getting Naruto to express what he thought of being a ninja and begin to accept the transformation into another Bijuu. After this, all bets are off! Kurama can whatever she wants, when ever she wants! And to whoever she wants as well. I hope that even though this was mainly a filler, it was decent. I have completely destroyed my plans for this story by doing this so now I'm winging it. I'm so fucked by doing this...


	9. Uzumaki Namikaze heritage ch9

I don't know exactly how old Naruto and crew were when they were gennin but I'm making it 11. If you don't like it then to bad, and expect a lemon or two in the near future. Maybe at chapter 15… ALSO, Gaara is related to Shukaku by blood. It will come into play this chapter.

-one week later-

"You ready to go to the chunin exams? You, Asia and Teuchi have to be there before ten." Kurama asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I have to put my clothes on." replied a deep voice. This deep voice belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He had went through the process of changing into a Nine tailed Bijuu less than a week ago. He found the fur he had to be really soft and comfy. It made putting clothes on a pain in the ass though.

"Alright, let's go. The sooner we get this done the better. I don't want to keep my new teammates held up any longer than necessary." Naruto said.

Naruto had asked for a team change after he had become a Bijuu because he found Sakura to be annoying and Sasuke to be a son of a bitch most of the time. He had befriended Sasuke though, to a certain degree. The Uchiha had never liked him, mainly because he had some people while Sasuke did not. The support of the village only gets you so far in terms of sanity. In turn, he got two retired ninja to come back to be his teammates. He even managed to get Kurama to be their sensei.

"How thoughtful of you. By the way, how has the fur and enhanced senses been treating you? We never really talked about it." Kurama asked, curious what he thought about his new life.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them both but the fur can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. The senses as well, you smell like your in some sort of heat phase or something right now. Hell, even Teuchi smells that way!" Naruto said, revealing something not even Kurama knew - Sanu/Teuchi was really female and nobody, not even Naruto, knew.

"Wait, Teuchi smells like he's in heat? That's not right… he couldn't be… no, no, there's no way." Kurama said, not believing what she thought might be happening. 'I'm not really worried he can smell my heat, more so curious how he will react to it. And how is Sanu in heat? This is impossible! There is no way he could have hidden something from me.'

(AN: Can I just say that I found out that when a fox goes into heat it technically doesn't end until a mate 'cures' it. Strange right?)

"He couldn't be what? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, completely lost. "Whatever it is can wait until we get to the exams. Maybe we can find out why Teuchi smells that way."

"Y-yeah, I guess we had best get going. Sorry for the hold up." Kurama said, apologizing.

-at the exam entrance-

"Hey you two! Ready for the exams?" Naruto called.

"Yeah, just like always. How's the fur treating you Naruto?" Ayame asked, not revealing her secret, even after all this time. She had recently begun to change though, seems Son Goku doesn't wait her to wait any longer.

"You sound just like Kurama. It's fine but a bitch at the same time." Naruto said, shocking the kunoichi who had never heard such language from him.

"Wow boy, you have quite a tongue there. Never heard you speak like that. I guess Kurama has had a bigger effect on you than I thought." Teuchi said, giving a low whistle.

"That was not my doing Teuchi. I don't know where he got that to be honest. And we need to talk, soon." kurama said.

"About what exactly? I don't talk about things unless I know what they are." Teuchi said, being smart about this.

"Naruto says you smell like you're in heat or something. Any reason why? Maybe something you're hiding?" Kurama said, being blunt about it.

"..."

"Well? Anything you want to tell us?" Kurama asked, making Teuchi feel uncomfortable.

All she got in response was a low mumble.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that."

"I SAID I'M FEMALE OK?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?! IT'S NOT EASY HIDING IT!" Teuchi yelled, fed up with the bullshit that was being flung around.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kurama yelled in surprise. "WHY DID YOU YELL?!"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto, the voice of reason at this point, yelled. "I don't know what's going on and I don't care, just shut up already! I'm getting a headache from listening to you all bicker. Teuchi, you're a girl, so what? There is nothing wrong with that, and Kurama! I expected better from you! Yelling at our teammate because they responded like that from you're taunting. Shame on you, both of you."

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto, how did you do that? And how are you so smart all of a sudden?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know honestly. I guess they just listened to me. Now let's go! I'm tired of waiting." Naruto said.

-at the street before the entrance-

"Hey, let me go!" Yelled a small voice.

"Come on, let him go. He didn't mean to do anything." Sakura said. "Let Konahamaru go, please."

"Why should I? This brat ran into me and now he needs to be taught a lesson." Said a slightly scratchy voice. "You going to help me out Temari?"

"And risk getting myself in trouble? No thanks. Your on your own Kankuro." Said the girl named Temari.

"Your loss. Get ready kid, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!" Kankuro said, drawing back his fist. As he let loose the punch, his fist was caught by a furred hand.

"What do you think you're doing to this kid?" Naruto growled. "Shouldn't Sand ninja know not to mess with the hokage's grandson?"

"T-the Ho-hokage's… grandson?" Asked Temari.

"So what if he's the Hokage's grandson? It doesn't matter to me. I can take on anyone that comes my way. Now scram if you don't want to get killed." Kankuro said, trying to threaten him.

"That poor excuse for a threat was nothing compared to what Kurama can do. Not only can she make them, she follows through with them. And you won't be killing me, I would be killing you. Kurama won't allow less than absolute victory from me." Naruto said.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this right now and drop the kid." Said a gravelly voice.

"And who are you? Another of them?" Naruto asked, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I am Gaara. These two are my idiot siblings." Said Gaara. "I can tell you're a Jinchuriki as well. I wonder which one you are."

"I am no Jinchuuriki. I am a bijuu myself, though I hold the Nine tails as well. Her and I are to be mated in a year's time. We are immortal so we might as well start our time together of with a bang." Naruto said.

'Th-the Ni-nine tails!' Thought Kankuro and Temari.

'And I threatened this kid, shit!' Thought Kankuro.

"The strongest one hmm? And you say you are a Bijuu as well? That would explain the fur and ears." Gaara said as his eyes trailed off. "Mother says your blood will make for a good sacrifice. I expect you to fight me in the exams. Live or I shall chase you down to kill you in the afterlife."

-break-

"Hey, Kurama, Ayame, Teuchi, I'm back! Konahamaru is safe and sound with Sakura." Naruto called out.

"Nice work Naruto. Now, what was that about us being mated in a year? I said it would be in a month." Said Kurama with a slight growl in her throat.

"Oh shut up about it. I lied to him so he wouldn't know the truth. Did you notice how he seemed a lot like Shukaku? And I don't mean from being a Jinchuriki either. He seemed related to her." Naruto said.

"First off, don't talk to me like that. Second, HE SEEMED WHAT?! BUT WE CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN WITH MORTALS! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Kurama yelled.

"That's what it seemed like. I don't understand it any better than you. Ask her yourself if you want." Naruto said.

"I will, have no worries about that." Kurama said.

"I just realized something. If you can't have children with mortals then how can we have children?" Naruto asked, doing something smart.

"You are no longer mortal, you are a Bijuu and we are all immortal." Kurama explained.

"Oh… OK then…" Naruto said.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Ayame asked.

"Naruto encountered another Jinchuriki and he seems like my sister, Shukaku the sand spirit. I don't know how but I think he might be a cross between a Bijuu and a human. And to top of off, me and Naruto shall mate in a month and we might have children." Kurama said, explaining.

"Oh…" Ayame said, her head spinning.

"Can we just move along? It's getting cold. And don't you dare say it's not, you two have fur." Teuchi said, trying to hurry.

"Sure, Kurama, Ayame, Teuchi, come on, follow me." Naruto said.

-at the exams-

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. THE EXAMS ARE ABOUT TO START, INTRODUCING IBIKI MORINO!" Someone shouted from in front.

"Thank you, Dedara. ALL RIGHT, I AM THE PROCTOR OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS FIRST TRIAL! THIS IS A WRITTEN TEST AND YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT! NO CHEATING OR YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THE EXAM!" Ibiki explained. "YOUR TESTS ARE NOW BEING GIVEN TO YOU, WHEN YOU GET THEM YOU MAY START! YOUR TIME STARTS NOW, BEGIN!"

And with that they were off. Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi weren't ready for a written test. Ayame and Teuchi noticed it was a Jonin exam test. There was no way Naruto could pass this.

'He had better pass. After this chunin exam is over, he is mine.' Kurama thought to herself.

'Shit shit shit! This isn't a Chunin level test! This is Jonin and I know up until Chunin! Not good, not good at all!' Naruto thought in a panic. 'I wonder if I could just sleep through this. This is only nine questions so there has to be a tenth. Maybe he gives it out?'

-45 minutes later-

"ALL RIGHT! PENCILS DOWN, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO RECEIVE THE TENTH QUESTION!" Ibiki yelled. "As you may have noticed, there are only nine questions. The reason for that is because for the tenth question, there are special rules."

"Bullshit! You cannot drop that on us now!" Someone yelled.

"It is not bullshit and yes I can. I am the proctor and you must follow the rules. Now, this questions rules are that you can choose to not take it. If you take that option, you fail and come back next year. Take it and fail and you will never be allowed to become a chunin. Ever!" Ibiki said.

"Hey, asshole! I didn't enter my team for them to fail! Your rules will not apply to my team. Is that understood?" Kurama, going by the alias of Kani.

"Kani, I ask you to refrain from that language. Your team will follow the ru-" Ibiki started to say, only to get hit with such KI that he almost choked. As a matter of fact, everyone except her team were on the ground, clutching their throats.

"Care to repeat that? What about my team having the chance to fail? This is not a chunin test, it was Jonin and I declare my team to be low Kage level, for Naruto here is a Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. Who happens to be right in front of you." Kurama said.

"What are y-" Ibiki started to say before the sentence sunk in. "No… you couldn't be.. Kyuubi right?"

"Finally, you fucking get it. I am still sealed with Naruto, just able to manifest outside of him. Do not worry, I haven't corrupted him in anyway. He even chose to become a Nine-Tailed Bijuu on his own. He is not mortal and is still only Gennin level. High Gennin but still, Gennin nonetheless. Now, do you still feel like defying me or not?" Kurama said, her temper rising.

"N-no ma'am! Your team passes with flying colors!" Ibiki said, scared for his life.

"Hey why do they get a fr-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB FUCKS! THIS IS THE KYUUBI AND I DON'T WANT US TO DIE! SHE AND HER TEAM PASS THIS PORTION OF THE EXAMS! NOW DEAL WITH IT YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLES! I MAY HAVE JUST SAVED YOUR LIVES!" Ibiki interrupted.

"THE WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm shocked you don't know me. Your village attacked me while I came to say hi to Minato. I would have destroyed your village had he not stopped me. Anyone who defies me shall die. Understood?" Kurama asked, to which she got a round of nodding, even from Gaara and his team. "Good, now Naruto, Teuchi, Ayame, follow me. I know where we are going next."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"Yes dear."

-break-

And so, throughout the day, they passed the first part of the exams and learned about the second one from Anko Mitarashi. It took them the better part of three days to get the earth scroll they needed from the Sound ninja when they saved Sasuke, Sakura, who was put back on the team and Shikamaru. A man named Sai replaced him on Choji and Ino's team. Next time, 'The Final Exams, Naruto vs Neji.'

-break-

I think I could have done more with this but I got a bit lazy and tired so I decided this was enough for this chapter. I have an idea again by the way. It has to do with how Naruto and Neji's fight is different from cannon. No spoilers though!


	10. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch10

Long before he entered the exams, he knew he would have to fight Neji. The reason for this was because the fights are not randomized and being the surrogate grandson of the Hokage has its perks.

We see our hero before Kiba as he had just beaten Hinata bad enough she might die.

-break-

"Don't you get it? You cannot win. Me and Akamaru are the ultimate duo! You had no chance from the beginning either. Hinata, I know you don't like to fight but I wanted to end it quickly and went overboard, I'm so sorry." Kiba said, a look of regret on his face.

"It would not have mattered either way. This was her destiny from the beginning. She was doomed to fail and has been since she was born. You cannot change destiny." Neji said, basically saying she was worthless.

Upon hearing this, Naruto walked up to Neji and tapped his shoulder. As he turned around, Naruto's fist connected with his face. He had put enough power into it to rival Kakashi.

"What the hell Naruto?! You could have killed him!" Kiba yelled as Neji got back up, albeit bleeding and missing what looked to be a hand, but back up nonetheless.

"That bastard insulted Hinata. Had you gone and not apologized, you would have lost more than a hand. He got off light in my opinion." Naruto said, a tic appearing in his eye that his target didn't die.

"Well… thanks for, you know, not killing me." Kiba said, scared out of his mind.

"Take it as thanks for apologizing to Hinata. Now get lost before I change my mind about letting you live." Naruto said.

"R-right, I'll go now. Sorry again Hinata!" Kiba said before he ran. "YOUR ON YOUR OWN NEJI! TRY NOT TO DIE!"

"Now that that is over, will some medical nin come to help Neji Hyuuga? He needs attention NOW!" Said Kino, the third proctor since nobody else volunteered to do this. "Now, will Sasuke and Sakura please come down to the field?"

As Sasuke and Sakura came down, Naruto yelled to Sasuke, "BEAT HER ASS, SHOW HER YOU DON'T LIKE HER!" This surprised Sasuke and Sakura since they thought Naruto still loved Sakura. Sasuke then smiled and laughed while Sakura was mortified Sasuke was OK with this.

"Ready? GO!" Said Kino.

"Sasuke, please, don't do this! I don't want to fight you!" Sakura cried, trying to get him to stop.

"Nope, you know you can't win and I want to show you I DONT CARE! FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, spitting a massive fireball from his mouth.

As it hit, Sakura screamed from the pain and passed out, making Sasuke frown from disappointment.

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT, SASUKE UCHIHA!" Announced Kino.

"That was disappointing." Sasuke said.

"You still showed her though. That banshi needs to be taught to keep it down. Kurama, Kyuubi to you, has taught me that things like my old love for her are useless. Now though, Kurama is to be my mate." Naruto said.

"I guess… but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Maybe I could fight you some time." Sasuke said. "I might get to learn to use the curse mark then. I just have to be careful to not go overboard."

"I don't see why not. I'm always up for a fight, as long as it's to defend my friends or help them get stronger." Naruto said, completely fine with fighting his friend.

As time passed and fights went on, Neji came back and was healed enough to fight. Soon enough, Naruto and Neji's fight was about to begin.

"Would Naruto and Neji please come down to the field?" Kino asked.

"You ready to lose more than your hand Hyuuga?" Naruto asked.

"Your destiny is to lose here. You cannot change that. Hokages are destined to happen, not chosen by chance. Hinata was weak and will never change. You are the class clown, you will never change either." Neji said, going on his usual rant.

"LET THE BATTLE… BEGIN!" Yelled Kino.

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he channeled chakra to his eyes.

"That trick already? All that does is allow you to see in a 360° circle and block my tenketsu. It doesn't allow you to move faster than me." Naruto said.

Neji grunted at hearing the one weakness that the Byakugan had. Not many people knew it didn't increase your speed, only detection and ability to block tenketsu.

"What, didn't expect me to know it's weakness? You seriously think I would be an idiot forever? During my time with Kakashi and Kurama, I have learned the Sharingan's weakness and the Byakugan's weakness." Naruto said. "The Sharingan can copy any jutsu but you must have eye contact to copy it. You must also know the hand signs that are for the jutsu. And like the Byakugan, you can not move faster, only see faster things. It gives some sight for the tenketsu but not as much. You have a 270° view instead of the normal 90°-180°. And to counter some chakra natures out there, mine are wind, fire and lightning."

Everyone just stared at him, including Kakashi. They thought he was still weak and dumb. Kakashi was surprised because he was giving him credit. He didn't even train the kid! He wasn't even on his team!

"How the hell do you have three?!" Sakura yelled.

"Would you shut up! None of us are interested in what you have to say!" Naruto yelled.

"Even so, your destiny is written and you will fall to me." Neji said, not detered in his belief in destiny.

"Whatever, let's just finish this. Lighting style: Flying Thunder God technique!" Naruto yelled.

As Neji waited for his attack to activate, he heard Naruto behind him.

"Behind you." Naruto said as Neji spun around. "Fire style: Phoenix Fire technique!"

As dozens of fireballs shot from Naruto's mouth, Neji used his 8 trigrams palm rotation to save himself.

"I shall end this. Hyuuga clan secret technique: 360° palm strike!" Neji said.

-in the stands with the Hokage-

"How does he know the secret clan technique?!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled out in surprise.

"Did you not teach him it?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I did not. I left it to the side branches and told them not to teach the clans secrets." Hiashi said.

"It seems the flames of youth burn inside him!" Might Guy exclaimed.

"I will have no talk of the 'flames of youth' in my presence." Said Hiashi.

"I agree but for now, let's see how this goes." Hiruzen said.

-in the fight-

"Oh? A secret technique hmm?" Naruto asked, intrigued. 'Hey, Kurama, any idea what this technique might be?'

"No Naruto, I don't. They must have made it when I was sealed in your father." Kurama said.

'Damn, it seems I'm going in blind.' Naruto said.

"This is the end! Now DIE!" Neji yelled.

A blue and red aura surrounded him as he began to spin at growing speeds. He got so fast that not even the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan could keep up.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Yelled Naruto.

As Neji drew closer, he began laughing more and more. "YOUR FATE CANNOT BE CHANGED! YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOBODY WILL CARE!"

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY MATE!" A voice nobody remembered, expect those who knew her, yelled.

"Who the fu-"

BOOM!

A loud crash came from between Naruto and Neji as a red aura came from the smoke.

"I thought you would just let me get hit… Kurama." Naruto said, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"I never let my mate have a chance of death. What kind of fox would I be if I did?" Kurama asked. "For now though, I think it's time I finish this instead. This bastard dared to try to kill you and now it's his turn to prepare for death."

"I don't care who you are, you cannot change fate. And you will never stop his death." Neji said.

"As a matter of fact, as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as well as a Bijuu himself, he is now immortal and cannot die." Kurama said smugly.

"Impossible, there are only nine Bijuu and the Kyuubi cannot have escaped." Neji said, stating the obvious.

"While that may be true, I have, in a sense, escaped Naruto. My chakra is still inside him but my physical body is outside." Kyuubi said.

-with Hiruzen-

"SHE'S WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! HE ISN'T SIXTEEN YET!" Hiruzen yelled, forgetting everyone else was there.

"Is there something you want to tell us Hizuzen?" Asked Hiashi.

"I guess it's time you knew. The Kyuubi, Kurama, and Minato made a deal. She and Naruto would be mates when he hit sixteen but this is almost five years before that! She also said he would change but I never expected him to change like this! It was also supposed to be an SSS rank secret for fuck sake!" Hiruzen explained.

"It wouldn't stay secret for long you know? It was bound to get out." Kakashi said.

"That may be but still, I had hoped he would stay human for longer than this. Oh well, nothing we can do now. At least it will provide us some entertainment." Hiruzen said, giving up.

-with Kurama and Naruto-

"Kurama, let me finish this, please. He insulted a friend and I need to teach him a lesson." Naruto said.

"You're no fun Naruto." Kurama said, pouting. "Fine, but you only get five minutes to kill or disable him. After that he's mine."

"I got it, now, please go sit down dear. You have to save your energy for tonight." Naruto said with a suggestive wink.

"Oh? And what's tonight if I may inquire?" Kurama asked.

"You will have to find out for yourself." Naruto said back.

-break-

After she had left, Naruto fought to his fullest, almost killing Neji. He only let him live because Hinata would not be happy with him if he killed her cousin. After that, him and Kurama got ready for that night.

-break-

Another late upload, wow… I need to fix my shit. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I think starting next chapter I'm going to put the word counts in then AN at the bottom. You think I should do that?

Also, I have kind of promised Naruto and Kyuubi are going to fuck like rabbits… er… foxes, next chapter and it will happen. I'm going to only have that in the chapter so expect a very short one. I will also be going into detail instead of my little one-shot that I have. I don't feel like I did enough with that… oh well, it's done and over with.

Thanks for reading,

Jacklvmage12


	11. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch11

Welp, back with the next chapter it seems. As said before, this chapter is nothing but Naruto and Kurama getting intimate. I will not be putting a warning before it starts because that's basically the whole chapter. If you want to skip this one or not read the story after this then that's fine. We all have our opinions after all.

P.S. if this is shit, sorry in advance. I'm still new to this and I might not have been able to get any help.

-Break-

"You there Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here, dear." Kurama said, behind him.

"Well, we had better get rea-" Naruto began to say before he turned around.

Kurama was in a red kimono that did nothing to hide her body, not even in the slightest. She had bigger breasts than even Tsunade! Her curves could rival her as well. He could even tell that her fur was groomed to absolute perfection and that she only showed her fox/human hybrid form for him to be more comfortable.

"Oh my, you must really like what you see!" Kurama said, seeing his pants tent.

"How could I not? You look like an absolute goddess! Your breasts are so big and round, no sign of sagging. Your curves could make even the gods themselves jealous! I should know, I met Kami and Shinigami before." Naruto said.

"Why thank you Naruto. That's high praise coming from you." Kurama said.

"I think you deserve it Kurama. You are my mate after all. Now… How should we start?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to do.

"I… don't know either. Um… I guess instincts should take over for now?" Kurama said.

"But how will we know when to reign ourselves back in? Neither of us has done this before." Naruto said.

"True… um, I guess when it feels like it's the end? I don't want to have to ask for help on this. Not even if it's Hiruzen. Damn Hokage is as much of a pervert as that toad sage." Kurama said.

"I guess… But how do we know when it's the end?" Naruto asked.

"Dammit Naruto, do you want me or not?" Kurama asked.

"I do. I want you more than anything in the world Kurama. You were the only one who stuck with me through everything and defended me when you didn't have to. I… I love you, Kurama." Naruto said, bringing Hiruzen and Kurama to tears. The only reason Hiruzen was crying was because he knew their plans and was spying on them.

"N-Naruto… I… I love you to." Kurama said, making Naruto cry.

Sniff "Should we get started?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah, we should." Kurama said, wiping her eyes.

-break-

After much fumbling and unsure jerkiness, Naruto and Kurama got into a relatively comfortable position for not only their coming activities, but also to make sure their fur didn't fall out from the friction. They heard it could be very hard to not go fast so they wanted to make sure they kept their fur.

-break-

"Ready Kurama?" Naruto asked, readying himself.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurama said.

"Here goes noth- HHHHHHHH!" Naruto gasped.

"OOOOHHHH!" Kurama moaned.

As their bodies connected, they felt a powerful surge of pleasure. Kurama however, also felt a great deal of pain, not that Naruto realized that. He thought she only moaned in pleasure like him.

As their instincts took over, Naruto started to slam into her faster and faster, soon replacing her pain with only pleasure.

"N-Naruto, th-this feels gr-great! D-don't s-stop!" Kurama moaned.

"N-not plan-planning on it! I hav-haven't felt an-anyth-anything bet-better th-than thi-this befo-before!" Naruto moaned in reply.

-15 minutes later-

"YES! M-MAKE ME YO-YOUR BI-BIT-BITCH! GI-GIVE ME YO-YOUR CU-CUBS! YO-YOUR CH-CHILD-CHILDREN!" Kurama shouted, her mind reverting to it's most basic instincts.

"Y-YOU GO-GOT IT! I'M G-GOI-GOING TO M-MA-MAKE YO-YOU SCR-SCREAM MY NA-NAME TO TH-THE HEA-HEAVENS! KA-KAMI AND SH-SHINI-SHINIGAMI WILL HE-HEAR US FRO-FROM UP IN THE-THEIR DO-DOMA-DOMAIN!" Naruto yelled back.

"NARUTO!"

"KURAMA!"

As their ends finally came (heh) they screamed each others names and, for the first time in their lives, climaxed.

"Ho-how was i-it Ku-Kurama?" Naruto asked after they had calmed down a bit.

"I-it was am-amazi-amazing…" Kurama said, her mind numb.

"We ha-have to d-do thi-this aga-again soon." Naruto said.

"A-agreed…" Kurama said before she passed out.

"Go-good-goodnight…" Naruto said, before he to, passed out.

-break-

Well… this was shit… there is no way in hell I'm good at this. First a shit one-shot and then a mediocre lemon for my main story? How bad can I be?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I know I didn't… not writing it, just having to think of it. I hate being 16… can't go out and have some 'fun' yet. Oh well, might as well get used to it.

Last thing, as some of you may know, I do YouTube. As of now, this story is going to be put on the back burner. Meaning when I have time or feel like it, I will type some of a chapter. YouTube is my main focus, aside from school and regular life. I want to produce good content, here and there. If you're interested in checking me out, follow this link

channel/UCQZZ0e-u8yND2mGI3kJflbw

I'm sorry if this is a sell on but it's so you can chat with me and keep up with my daily life outside of fanfiction and school.

Join the Dreemurr Army and have fun with everything there. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day,

Jacklvmage12


	12. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch12

So… like I said, this is on the back burner but I couldn't help but take a small break and work on this. Just so you know, I would rather do YouTube than this any day but I chose to do it for you all. Anyways, thanks for reading, see ya later!

-break-

We see Naruto and Kurama waking up after their first round of 'fun'. How will their day go now that they are mated? Find out, now!

-break-

Yawn "Kurama, you awake?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm trying to sleep. Leave me be for a little longer." Kurama grumbled, mad at being awoken so early.

And so, Naruto waited for an hour. He went to get some ramen, miso to be exact, and came back to find Kurama getting up. He got scared, not for himself - but for her. Being tied to her life gave him the knowledge of when something was wrong or… new…

"WAIT, STOP!" Naruto yelled, getting Kurama's attention. "Don't move, I need to check you. I can feel something… off about you…"

"What is it? Is it something bad, or something good?" Kurama asked as he checked her over.

"I… I don't believe it… after just one time…" Naruto mumbled.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Kurama asked, getting scared and upset he wouldn't tell her.

"You might not believe me but… we're going to be parents!" Naruto exclaimed, excitement in him voice.

"WE'RE WHAT?!" Kurama yelled, promptly passing out.

"KURAMA?! KURAMA?!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing his mate faint.

-Several hours later

"Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel like shit?" Kurama asked.

"Well, you see, you passed out after hearing we were going to be parents." Naruto said.

"Oh yea- WAIT WHAT?!" Kurama yelled, not passing out this time.

"Huh, I expected you to pass out again." Naruto said.

"Thanks for having high hopes for me." Kurama said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem dear." Naruto said, being a smart-ass.

"Whatever, we need to train you to beat Gaara and Shukaku. They aren't pushovers and I'm going to have to teach you some of my own Jutsu to beat them. Now, move it to the training field." Kurama said, ignoring her 'condition.'

-at the field-

"Now, the first technique you will learn is known as the Fox style: Raging Inferno." Kurama said. "Just go through the ram, tiger, boar and fox hand signs to use it. This is my weakest Jutsu and is also one you have seen before."

Naruto got nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous because he knew the devastation her weakest Jutsu caused last time and excited because he would be learning her Jutsu.

"If I don't get this right in an hour what is going to happen?" Naruto asked, knowing she would only give him an hour.

"Well, other than not getting any of this-" kurama said, gesturing to her body. "You will be put through hell as I train you till you drop."

"O-oh… O-ok…" Naruto said.

"Now, get to it." Kurama said.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said.

"Ram, tiger, boar, fox. Fox style: Raging Inferno!" Naruto shouted.

As he should this, flames of unimaginable heat shot up from around him. They scorched the ground, burned the trees and even melted his shuriken. He heard Kurama scream in pain for a second before he stopped the Jutsu.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled as he saw her collapse from pain. "KURAMA! KURAMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! PLEASE, TALK TO ME!"

"Na-naru-naruto… ju-just gi-give me so-some time… I wi-will b-be fi-fine…" Kurama stuttered from the pain. "Y-you ca-can b-beat th-them n-no pro-problem… d-don't wor-worry ab-about m-me… th-this i-is ju-just a cl-clone of m-my cha-chakra… I ca-can co-come back an-any ti-time I wa-want…"

"KURAMA, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Naruto yelled, afraid of losing her and mad he had hurt her. "I-I WASN'T THI-THINKING RI-RIGH! I'M SO-SORRY!"

"Naruto… yo-you can't lo-lose me… do-don't worry… a-and I for-forgive y-you…" Kurama said before she passed out.

"NO!" Naruto yelled in anguish.

-several days later-

"N-Naruto?" Kurama asked, finally waking up.

"K-Kurama? A-are you OK?" Naruto asked, tearing up.

"I-I think so… How long was I out?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, you've been out for five days. We missed the graduation announcements." Naruto said.

Kurama just stared at him blankly, trying to wrap her head around all this.

"WE WHAT?!" Kurama yelled, finally understanding everything.

"It's fine dear, I was told to get Asia and Sanu when you woke up and take you to the Hokage." Naruto said.

"Oh, well OK th-WAIT, YOU KNOW THEIR REAL NAMES?! HOW?!" Kurama yelled.

"Kurama, its OK. They told me everything when they saw how strong you had help me become and how badly you were hurt. They told me how you had almost destroyed the village, how they had killed my father, not know about me and even how they felt like they owed me. They told me that I wasn't supposed to know this and I was only getting to know this in case you didn't make it." Naruto said. "Though, I wish you had told me sooner so I didn't have to wonder how he died. I don't hate either of them or you. I'm just disappointed, slightly."

'Damn them. I told them not to let him find out! Seems I'm going to have to pay them a visit soon.' Kurama thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just never wanted to risk you being mad. I thought that if you didn't know, I could get closer to you and then let you know the full story." Kurama said. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Kurama, you're fine. I told you, I don't hate you, only feel a little disappointed. I know you meant well and I thank you for that, but next time, tell me instead of hiding it, OK?" Naruto said.

"I understand, let's go get the others shall we? We have a visit with the Hokage after all." Kurama said.

And so, they went to get Asia and Sanu to see the Hokage. After they were in his office, he told them to take a seat.

"What is this about old man? You know Kurama shouldn't be walking yet so why call us here?" Naruto asked.

"I called you all here to say that Naruto is now a Chunin. The council pushed to keep him Genin though. I used some good old logic and told them the display he gave was at least mid Chunin to high Chunin." Hiruzen said, turning to Naruto. "Naruto, with how you acted out on the field with Neji, it was even harder to get you to Chunin. Just so you know, if you ever want to rank up to Jonin, you can't pull that stunt again."

"If I say he is ready to be a Jonin, he will become a Jonin." Kurama said. "Nobody knows him better than I do and he should already be a Jonin at least. His strength is what keeps me from seeing him as a Jonin."

"Kurama, stop, he isn't saying I won't become a Jonin, in saying it will take time and patients. Isn't that right, Gramps?" Naruto said.

"Exactly right, my boy. Where you stand now, you would never be able to take on a Jonin, let alone two or three. I also have to know, why did you give Kakashi the credit for training you? Everyone knew you weren't on his team, so why?" Hiruzen said.

"Well, he needed to have some recognition. He has failed all but one of his teams before hasn't he? It has to seem like he can be a good Sensei and not just a failure when it comes to training students." Naruto said. "Plus, it was nice to see him flustered and confused when I did that."

"Wait, so you not only gave him credit he didn't deserve, but also saw his expression?"

"Yep."

"Wow…"

"Can we go now or not?"

"Sure, go ahead, I don't care at this point."

As they left the Hokage building, Kurama chewed Asia and Sanu out for telling Naruto everything. Naruto did manage to calm her down with the promise of some 'fun' later.

-break-

Man, my chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. If you want to see these chapters a bit sooner, this story is also on FanFiction.net and I even have a one-shot I am turning into a full blown story.

Thanks for reading,  
Jacklvmage12


	13. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch13

Hey everyone, Jack here. Back with another chapter. In this one, Naruto and Kurama chat for a bit and are interrupted by an uninvited guest. I wonder who…

-break-

As Naruto and Kurama finished their third round of sex that day, they decided to take a break and talk.

-break-

"Kurama, I want to talk to you." Naruto said, having caught his breath from their last round.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm open to anything." Kurama said.

"Well, It's about Gaara and Shukaku. Why does Gaara seem so tired and why do you want me to train to fight Shukaku?" Naruto asked, finally voicing the question she had been waiting for.

Sigh "listen, Gaara is so tired because of Shukaku. She is a sand demon that keeps people from getting any good sleep. Just being around her makes you have nightmares. Imagine what being her Jinchuriki is like." Kurama said. "As for why I am training you to fight her… let's just say she might have a grudge against me."

"Huh? Why would she hold a grudge against you? You didn't do anything wrong, right?" Naruto asked, confused.

"That's where you're wrong. I was always better than her and she hated it. I never even had to try to be better. She worked her ass off and was always beat to the punch by me." Kurama said. "I remember one time, we were working on a special Jutsu. It was going to be something to stop time for a bit. She was close but then I made a breakthrough and finished it before her. She got mad when I stopped time and moved her a hundred feet a way to prove it."

"I call bullshit! Nobody can stop time except the Sage of Six Paths!" Naruto said, not believing her.

"Nope, not even him. I created the Jutsu, only I can stop time." Kurama said proudly. "If you want, I can demonstrate it for you."

"Do it, I won't believe you otherwise." Naruto said.

"Fine, you asked for it." Kurama said, a tick mark appearing in her forehead.

As Kurama stopped time, she grinned. She hadn't done this in a long time. Her grin grew wider when she got on her knees and pulled Naruto's pants down. She unfroze time and admired her handiwork. She had thought about pulling his underwear down as well but decided against it. She didn't want to have him sporting a hard on before she was in bed with him again.

"So? I don't feel any different." Naruto said, before he felt cold. "Why is it so cold down by my legs?"

He looked down to see… nothing. He had no pants on but other than that he was normal.

"So? I thought I took my pants off to get ready for a shower anyway." He said, as dense as ever.

"Fine, summon a shadow clone. I will dispel it without your help and using my ability to freeze time." Kurama said.

"Whatever, this is your last chance to prove it to me." He said as he summoned a clone.

-AN: not a shadow clone from the Anime but instead his own variant. It will be explained in a later chapter. Gotta save some material right?-

"There, now do your trick so I can get a shower." Naruto said, getting impatient.

"Fine, prepare for a whole lot of shock." Kurama said.

As she froze time again, she cursed herself. She was using a lot of chakra to do this. She might need to go back into the seal for a day or two if she kept this up.

'Gotta make it fast. Can't keep this up for long.' Kurama thought to herself.

As she punched the clone hard enough to dispelled it, she collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Time began to flow around her, moving like normal. The clone dispelled as Naruto said "well, did you do it?"

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

They heard the door being pounded on.

"Ah, what the hell?! Who could be here at this time of night?" Naruto yelled, as he walked up to the door. "WHAT?!"

"I-I was… um… wondering if y-you wanted to g-go to the H-Hokage monument w-wit me? I k-know you dating the Kyuubi but I still want to get to know you." Said a very frightened Anko Mitarashi said. She had a thing for him ever since he started the Chunin exams. He seemed strong and capable of showing a woman a good time, particularly in bed.

"No." Naruto said.

"W-why not?" Anko asked.

"Because, I have to look out for Kurama and make sure our child is safe. Or a children, depending on whether this turns out like fox birthing does." Naruto said, a smile appearing at the thought of having his child come into the world. He couldn't wait until he could hold the little bundle of joy in his arms and spoil him/her rotten.

"Oh… WAIT, CHILD?! CHILDREN?!" Anko yelled, fainting.

"GOD DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!"!


	14. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch14

-9 months later-

After Naruto had put Anko to rest, he and Kurama went to bed. In the morning they explained everything to Anko, how he was immortal and was a Bijuu. They told her of how they would be parents, almost making her faint again. They told her how he was no longer an Uzumaki or a Namikaze but he would still inherit both sides of his wealth. After that, she left and their life went as normal. Naruto learned all of his Chunin Jutsu, mainly from Kakashi, and even another Jonin Jutsu from Kurama, the Fox Style: Seven Fist Rush. He never had to fight Gaara and Sarutobi lived through the invasion. He trained under Jiraya to learn the Rasengan and Kakashi to learn the Chidori. His rival, Sasuke, only managed to learn the Rasengan because of his lack of Lightning Chakra but his affinity for Fire and Wind Chakra gave him the advantage over Naruto since he didn't have to work as hard to get the Rasengan. Naruto also kept Kurama from training because of her condition. He gave the excuse that she might hurt the baby if she trained. She only taught him what he needed to know. Now they wait, in a hospital room for the first, hopefully last time, depending on how this goes.

-break-

Naruto paced around the waiting room, having heard nothing from the doctors once Kurama had went in. He warned the doctors that he would destroy all of Konoha if Kurama was hurt bad enough to be put on bed rest for more than a day. That scared them shitless and made them get to work right away. He could hear her wails of pain and suffering from the floor above him, though he knew not whether it was from the doctor's or the birthing itself.

About ten minutes later, he was approached by a nurse and was told to follow her. He could hear the wails of what sounded like a small child from above them.

"I think you will be very happy Mr…?" The nurse said in a questioning tone, not knowing his name.

"Fox. Call me Mr. Fox." Naruto said, giving a name.

"Well then, Mr. Fox it seems your mate has had two children. One male and one female. What I find strange is that they both have a tail, the girl has blue fur and the male has fire-red fur. I only find it strange because you have neither fire-red fur nor blue. The same goes for your mate, she has red but not a fire-red." The nurse said. "Also, call me Hia, my real name is too hard to pronounce."

"Thank you for the report, Hia. I think I can explain the fur colorings. There is a Bijuu that seems to be made out of nothing but fire and looks like a wolf mixed with a cat. She is also my sister in-law. She has blue fur as her pelt and the fire-red fur is a mixture between my orange fur and my mates red fur. I think we have names picked out already." Naruto said, remembering his dream at the last second.'Both at once, I expected this to be honest. Minake, Minato, welcome to the family.'

"I am happy for you Mr. Fox. I cannot have children, something with how my body worked at a young age prevented me from growing properly and gave me the inability to have children. I should know, I tried… a lot…" Hia said, her voice quiet.

He couldn't respond as they reached the door to Kurama's room. He could still hear the sounds of crying from within. 'Good, that means they are safe.' He thought. As he was about to go in, he remembered he needed to do something.

"Hia, come here for a minute. I might be able to help you with your problem or not having children." Naruto said, knowing some medical Ninjutsu, not much but enough to do what he needed to do.

"R-really? You mean it? If you could actually manage that, I would owe you my life." Hia said, doubt in her voice.

"I may not be the best at medical Ninjutsu, but I have enough skill to do what I need to do. Meet me at my house tomorrow at ten. We can start the process then." Naruto said, going into Kurama's hospital room.

"Kurama? Are y-" He started to say as he saw someone lean over his wife who was currently to weak to protect herself or her children. She looked terrified, not for her, but for him and the children. Needless to say, he was pissed and nobody except Kurama could calm him down. Maybe Sanu, Asia and Sarutobi as well...

"Who are you?" Asked a gravelly voice. He looked like one of the Sannin, Orochimaru, but didn't have any features he would have.

As Naruto glanced around, the bodies of the doctors and Nurses were strewn about on the floor, their last moments forever etched into the contours of their faces.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Step back from my wife and children or else you will know an unending amount of pain." Naruto growled.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man.

"Nope, couldn't care less actually. I just care that you're trying to kill my wife and children." Naruto said. "Now, I will say it one more time. Back. Off."

The man spluttered at his bored and angry tone. He never expected someone to defend the Nine-tails, even if they were her mate. He also never expected to hear someone sound so bored while doing it.

"Well? Are you going to back off or am I going to have to kill you?" Naruto asked, his stance seemingly the same as always. In reality, he was tensed for a fight. Only Kurama knew this stance and she knew that things would get ugly if a fight happened. Neither of them wanted to get into a fight, not if it could be avoided.

"Fine, I don't want blood to stain my clothes. You and this demon spa-" That was all the man got out before he had a chakra enhanced fist hit him in the face. His head snapped to the right, the force breaking his neck and launching him through the wall.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER OR ME!" Naruto roared, a demonic tone in his voice.

"Ghhgghghhg…" The man gurgled as he slowly bled out from the way his neck broke. It was at an odd angle(67°) and had bones sticking out all over with shards of glass and brick stuck in his skin and eyes. His head was cracked down the middle, making his head look like a fruit that was to ripe and he had a dent in it from the force of slamming into a wall at a hundred miles an hour. He looked like he went through hell and back, which would have been merciful compared to what just happened. Even Kami and Shinigami were horrified at the site before all who were able to see it.

"N-naruto… s-so str-strong…" Kurama whispered before she passed out from the day's events.

"Bastard, insulting my family. MY FAMILY!" Naruto said. "Now, are you OK Kura-"

"Kurama? Kurama? KURAMA?! KAMI, NO! PLEASE NO, NOT NOW, NOT WHEN SHE AND I WERE SO HAPPY TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled out, anguish clear in his voice.

"Naruto! Are you OK? We heard you scream about Kura- oh…" Hiruzen asked as he ran into the room. He had seen the man through this crystal ball and rushed to save everyone there. He didn't make it in time it seems.

"Naruto? Is everything OK?" Asia asked as she and Sanu came in.

"I think he thinks she died. Am I right Naruto?" Sanu asked, concerned for her friend.

"What do you mean 'he thinks she died?' Of course she died! She isn't breathing!" Naruto yelled, mad that his friend couldn't see the obvious.

Sigh "You always were dense. Can't you see she's asleep? She did just birth twins after all. She would be tired. I don't see why you're so- oh… now I see." Sanu said as she tried to comfort him, only to noticed the gruesome scene behind Naruto. "Well, either way, she won't die. She just needs rest."

"How do you know Sanu? You never trained to be a medic ninja! How do you know she will be fine?" Naruto said, starting to cry because he still thought she would die.

"You're wrong. I did train to be a medic, I never told anyone except my mom who was a medic before me. I know more than the Sannin, Tsunade, when it comes to healing. Nobody has bested me, nobody ever will. Well… maybe a Hyuuga…" Sanu said, revealing something else nobody knew about.

-break-

That's right, I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger for now.

Now, to get some things out of the way, Sanu is not male. She only hid her true gender behind a male henge because her father wanted a son and would abuse her, not rape, abuse as in hit, kick, and even cut. She hid it so she wouldn't get abused anymore. The time skip was going to happen last chapter but I need a build up, somewhat. I knew this wouldn't come through chapter after chapter of just a day each, that would take forever! The children are named Minake and Minato. The girl is Minake and the boy is Minato, named after his grandfather.

The killer was just a no name assassin out to collect a bounty. I will give a hint though, they do have a name and are from a crime organization in Naruto. Specifically the Leaf village. He WAS the leader and now he is not. Who is he? Er… Was he…

That's all for now, thanks for reading!


	15. Uzumaki Namikaze  Heritage ch15

Slight elements from Percy Jackson in this chapter. Only the prophecy thing is used.

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

"You're wrong. I did train to be a medic, I never told anyone except my mom who was a medic before me. I know more than the Sannin, Tsunade, when it comes to healing. Nobody has bested me, nobody ever will. Well… maybe a Hyuuga…" Sanu said, revealing something else nobody knew about.

-break-

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone whisper yelled, trying to let Kurama and the children rest.

"Shhh! Kurama and the children are sleeping." Sanu scolded.

"Why did you hide that for so long?" Naruto whispered, realizing his mistake.

"I hid it because it's not skill, it's my kekkei genkai. The healers eye, the most powerful healing kekkei genkai in the world. Only the Hatori clan has ever had this kekkei genkai. When I use it, I see everything, the heart, lungs, everything. I can kill someone with a single poke if I wanted. They never expect a healing kekkei genkai to be used for evil but my missions almost always required it." Sanu explained in a hushed whisper.

"Dammit Sanu, we could have used that on so many missions! Why did you never use it?!" Naruto growled, forgetting people were sleeping next to him.

"N-Naruto?" Kurama stuttered, still weak from birthing twins. "Wh-why are y-you yelling a-at S-Sanu?"

Naruto and co. were stunned by Kurama waking up. "K-Kurama? What are you doing awake? You need to rest! Let's go guys, she needs to rest."

"N-no! Wa-wait, please! I-I don't w-want to be al-alone." Kurama said, her voice trembling. She had never been this scared before. She felt like they were all in danger, and it felt like it was someone they trusted. She didn't have the strength to defend herself and her children. She could barely stay conscious to talk to them.

Nobody could believe this was the same Kurama they all knew and loved. She sounded scared. She spoke like she had no hope of defending herself if she was alone. They all felt sorry for her, knowing a bit of her past. Naruto wanted to comfort her but held back because she seemed so frail in her current state.

"Kurama… Alright, I won't leave you alone. I have to ask though, what has you so scared?" Naruto asked. Her fear was something he had never seen from her before, not even when he had accidentally burned her with his Fox style: Raging Inferno. He didn't expect to ever see her like this and it scared him. He felt like she knew something he didn't and that it might happen soon.

As Kurama opened her mouth, her eyes went blank, her pupils gone and her eyes turned pure white. Her voice echoed, like another voice was speaking with her.

"Expect the unexpected,

Fear the unknown.

Beware of those close to you,

One you know and love will betray you.

They know only hate,

Wanting to gain power to kill their brother.

They stop at nothing,

Death has no hold on them.

A fight you will have,

A battle that will happen more than once.

Uzumaki versus Uchiha,

The winner gains unrivaled power."

 

After that was done, Kurama was back to normal, not remembering a thing. Everyone was silent and stunned at what had just happened. Kurama looked at everyone's stunned expressions, wondering what had just happened.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong? I don't remember anything that just happened so I might have passed out." Kurama said, her strength returning to her.

Everyone was still too stunned to talk, not knowing what to do after that. An Uzumaki and an Uchiha fighting multiple times and the winner having unrivaled power? The only Uzumaki alive was Naruto and the only Uchiha in the Leaf was Naruto. Were they supposed to fight?

'I-I can't fight my friend! He can be a little annoying sometimes with his 'better than you' attitude but he has been doing better with that. Even though he has the curse mark now he has been extra careful to not overdue it. He does have that ambition to kill Itachi though… No, it can't be him! It has to be someone else!' Naruto thought, his mind still reeling from hearing he might have to fight his friend.

Everyone else was in denial that Naruto would have to fight the last Uchiha, even though it all pointed towards that happening. They thought it was some hoax or maybe another one of Naruto's pranks. He seemed to be just as shocked as them though, having not said a thing and his face having never moved from its current expression.

"N-no… Naruto can't fight… Sasuke has always beaten him, even with his recent changes and increase in power. Remember last week? Naruto and Sasuke fought to their fullest and they almost died because of chakra exhaustion. If they fight for real, there will be one less member of the Hidden Leaf." Sanu said, worried about both of them. She didn't exactly like the Uchiha, favoring Naruto, but she knew that he was an important part of the structure of the village. If either of them died, it would be bad. Very bad. If Naruto died it would be even worse. Not only would the last Uzumaki/Namikaze be lost but they would lose their Jinchuuriki and even Kurama. They couldn't risk it, not with the price that was hanging over this 'prophecy' Kurama doesn't remember saying.

"Fight Sasuke? Why would he do that? I thought they were friends and sparring buddies." Kurama said, confused at why Naruto would have to fight his friend.

"Y-you really don't remember saying anything, do you?" Naruto asked.

"No, why? Is that bad?" Kurama asked, her confusion rising to the point where she was getting annoyed.

"Kurama, you just gave a very grave message. As you were going to say something, you're eyes turned white, your voice echoed and you said

'Expect the unexpected,

Fear the unknown.

Beware of those close to you,

One you know and love will betray you.

They know only hate,

Wanting to gain power to kill their brother.

They stop at nothing,

Death has no hold on them.

A fight you will have,

A battle that will happen more than once.

Uzumaki versus Uchiha,

The winner gains unrivaled power.'" Sanu said, worried for her friend. She was acting strange and it only started when she entered the hospital, about to give birth.

"I did? I don't know wh- no… no, no, no, no! Dammit Kami! Of all the times you had to give me my father's favorite Kekkei Genkai! Why now?!" Kurama asked, her patients for the goddess becoming more and more limited.

"Um… Kurama, what are you talking about? What does Kami have to do with any of this?" Naruto asked, confused.

"There is a girl in the Land of Demons who can see the future in a sense. Kami and my father, the Sage of Six Paths, made a deal to give me that ability when I turned 1000. That seems to be today, my children's birthday as well." Kurama explained, now remembering, and getting mad at, her father making the deal. "It seems my first vision has been a grave one indeed. Naruto, you WILL fight Sasuke. These visions have never been wrong and most likely won't be either."

-break-

I know, I know, short chapter again. I have a reason this time though, the fight had to be its own separate chapter. It most likely won't be next chapter or even the one after that but the setup has to be juuust right. I can't have them fight and it not be different when I said it would be different from the anime.

 

Lastly, to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites or even just reads the story in passing, thank you. I understand it's not the best and it's probably not something new but I truly appreciate the kind, and sometimes mean, words or whatever that you put out there for me to read. I try to respond to as many people as I can (not that hard) but sometimes I forget. I myself can see where you are all coming from with most of your reviews, for those who do review, but when I put out a chapter and the next basically says 'fuck you, I'm changing the entire story' I don't realize it and then when I do or it's pointed out, I work with it and keep it going as best I can.

Sorry for wasting time that you might not have. Anyways, thank you all, really, it means a lot.

Jacklvmage12, signing out.


	16. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch16

The fight will probably be a week from the current story time (let's say it's 3/12/58 for them) and this chapter and probably next, if I don't time-skip will be more of a filler than anything. If you want to see something from Kurama and Naruto or the others that doesn't involve anything of an 'intimate' nature, what would it be? It can be anything from talking to training to even going on a small mission of some sort. Just remember, nothing that lasts more than a day. You probably have a week or two to let me know what it is before I start the next chapter. The combination of school, YouTube and life is a pretty taxing thing.

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"There is a girl in the Land of Demons who can see the future in a sense. Kami and my father, the Sage of Six Paths, made a deal to give me that ability when I turned 1000. That seems to be today, my children's birthday as well." Kurama explained, now remembering, and getting mad at, her father making the deal. "It seems my first vision has been a grave one indeed. Naruto, you WILL fight Sasuke. These visions have never been wrong and most likely won't be either."

-break

Everyone could only stare blankly at her when she said this. A person who could see the future? Impossible! No one could see something like that! And the fact that Kami and Hagoromo were on such friendly terms as to make a deal like that? It was almost impossible!

"What do you mean 'My father and KAMI made a deal'? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Naruto blurted, not meaning what he said. It did sound crazy but he knew his mate spoke only the truth.

As everyone gasped, Kurama glared at Naruto. "I'll have you know that I am telling the truth! I understand it sounds crazy but you should know I only tell the truth about these things!"

As she said this, she decided enough was enough and was about to get up to leave when Naruto hugged her to him. "You think I don't know that? I never meant to say that to you. I love you and you know that like I know you love me. You saved me Kurama, you saved me so many times and I repay it like this? I don't want to hurt you or our children. I want you to know that I never doubt you, that I never will. I know you can sense negative emotions and that you used to be nothing but negative emotions but you know we all care. I know you aren't like that anymore, you're different, you're better than that! Kurama, if I ever say something to upset you, please hit me." Naruto said softly, holding on tight.

"Um, Naruto?" Sanu said, trying to get his attention.

"Mmmm?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's nothing big but… you do realize you just invited the Kyuubi, the strongest being alive, to hit you right?" Sanu asked, making sure Naruto understood the situation.

Realization dawned on his face as Kurama smiled devilishly. "I-I… Now, let's talk about this Kurama! Y-you wouldn't h-hit you're m-mate would you?" He asked as his mate started to advance on him.

"Hit you? No, I wouldn't do that. I would just simply… take you." Kurama said, her smile growing wider.

"Take?" Naruto asked, now confused.

Everyone face palmed as they witnessed his density in action.

"Yes, I would take you. Take you to a certain training ground and beat the hell out of you! You have no idea how much you do to piss me off! You're lousy eating habits for one, and then you're sloppy fighting style! I trained you and that means you have no room for error under my instruction!" Kurama said, her smile now gone, only to be replaced with an evil grin meant to make him piss his pants. It worked, but it worked too well. He fainted on the spot, not getting caught as he fell because nobody expected it.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

-one day later, naruto's house-

"Uuughh, my head… what happened?" Naruto asked, noticing he was in his bed. "Kurama, you there?"

"Finally, you're awake! Get over here and help me with the kids!" Kurama called, struggling to hold back the children.

"What could they possibly be doing when they are only a day ol-" Naruto started to say, the words dying in his throat as he saw the kids walking around, picking things up and even using kunai and shuriken to practice their ninja arts. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

As Minake and Minato heard their father they ran up to him and drove him to the ground with their strength. "DADDY!" They yelled, seeing their dad walking around for the first time.

"See what I mean now? They woke up and started to do this like it was normal for them. Only a day old and they are both already almost your equal Naruto." Kurama said, surprised at what she witnessed before he woke up.

(AN: That's right, Naruto's CHILDREN are going to be almost equal to him the entire story. Seems he has to really get to work now, huh?)

"I repeat, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Naruto repeated himself, still wanting an answer.

"What do you mean daddy? Isn't this normal for babies?" Minake asked, still innocent, thankfully.

"I would say not Minake. By the way daddy reacted, it must not be normal for children our age." Minato said, both his parents looking at him like he grew another head. "What? Is my hair messed up?"

"H-h-how d-do you kn-know how t-to talk li-like th-that already?" Naruto stammered, utterly confused by everything.

"I guess it isn't normal then. I will just say its complicated. Oh! Mommy almost forgot, this woman named Hia stopped by saying you told her you could help her with something." Minato informed him, almost forgetting about that as well.

"Wait, Hia stopped by? Why didn't you guys wake me up! I was supposed to heal her for a favor she did for me!" Naruto said, feeling like an ass for not being awake earlier. He made a promise in good faith and now he ruined it.

"She left her address if you want to help her still." Kurama said, shocking even Minato that she would bother to get it before she left.

"Of course I want to help her! I made a promise and I keep my promises! Where is it? I need to head over right away to get this done." Naruto asked, happy he could still help her and keep his promise.

"She said she lives in the shopping district, down by Ichiraku Ramen." Kurama said.

"I guess I should head out then. I kept her waiting long enough already." Naruto said, getting ready to head out. "I told her I would help her and I will. Nobody here can stop me either."

"Do you have to go daddy?" Minato whined, having not seen his father in the short time he had been conscious.

"Yes Minato, I have to go. You will learn one day what it means to be a shinobi." Naruto said, implying he wasn't ready to know why he had to keep his promise.

"Just be safe dear. I know how you are with your reckless tendencies." Kurama said, concern in her voice at letting her mate, her only mate in her entire life, go to a stranger's house. He was still only 13 dammit! Just because he had abnormal healing abilities and charka reserves, even for an Uzumaki, didn't mean he was invincible! He already died once for Kami sake!

"Don't worry, I will. It's because of you that I learned that I always need to be cautious when dealing with strangers." Naruto said, easing her fears.

-half an hour later, Hia residence-

"Hello, anybody here?" Naruto called, having seen a message that said her door was unlocked and that he could come in if she wasn't home. It was directed at him but he knew someone else could have been in here. "I'm here to heal you Hia! If you're here then come on out OK?"

"Naruto? Is that you?" He heard from his left. When he turned, his jaw dropped. He saw the kitchen but that wasn't what shocked him. Hia was standing there, naked as the day she was born. She wasn't even bashful either!

"Um… Naruto? Are you OK? You seem distracted…" Hia said, not understanding that her body was rivaling Kurama's in terms of beauty and he was wondering how that was possible. He was also wondering if he should talk to Kurama about getting Hia in as a second wife.

Naruto couldn't handle it anymore and fainted,his nose starting to bleed heavily.

"Hmm? Naruto, are you OK? Why would you fai-" She stopped as she looked down. She realized she was naked and he must have been very happy with what he saw.

"EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Was all Naruto heard before he finally lost consciousness.

-break-

So, that was the chapter. Next chapter will In fact be a time skip to the next day. Summary? Naruto healed her with some help from Kurama's chakra and went home with his shirt covered in blood.

Now for a question to you all.

I have a small plan for the Pain Invasion Arc but I'm not sure if it should be sooner, the same time or later on. That is where you all come in. Should it be sooner, later or keep it the same? Either way, Naruto loses and gets his ass beat. Pain can't take him away because he is to weak from the fight however. Also, I may or may not kill off one of the children Naruto has… not permanently mind you but I may kill one off. I have my ways to get them back and it would make sense that one dies from the Almighty Push that Pain can use. Half the village died!

Other than that, next chapter is just a calm chapter with Naruto, Kurama, Minato and Minake going through their skills and how far along the scale they are in terms of being Gennin, Chunin or Jounin. By the way, Minato is basically Indra and Minake is basically Ashura. They are the next generation of them, Naruto is still Indra's reincarnation and Sasuke is still Ashura's reincarnation. The fight will happen in chapter 18, so pretty soon now that I think of it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, have fun and goodnight! I'm tired and damn do I need the sleep!

Note: Over on Fanfiction.net, i was told i got Naruto and Sasuke wrong. Naruto is Ashura and Sasuke is Indra but in my story, Naruto is Indra's reincarnation and Sasuke is Ashura's reincarnation. Enjoy!


	17. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch17

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-Break-

"Hmm? Naruto, are you OK? Why would you fai-" She stopped as she looked down. She realized she was naked and he must have been veryhappy with what he saw.

"EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Was all Naruto heard before he finally lost consciousness.

-Break-

"Naruto? Naruto, are you ok?!" Kurama nearly yelled as she saw Naruto walk in with his shirt covered in blood. "I felt your chakra spike and even felt you tapping into my power! What were you doing that you needed my chakra as well?!"

"Can't… talk… tired from… healing…" Naruto mumbled, making his way towards his room.

'This can't be good… Naruto, what did you do to heal Hia?' Kurama thought to herself, worried for her mate.

"Mommy, will daddy be ok?" Asked Minake, worry in her voice.

"I hope so sweetie, I hope so." Kurama said.

-Next day-

"Uuggh, my head… what happened last night?" Naruto asked aloud, looking around the room to make sure he was home.

"Naruto, are you alright? You came home looking like a walking corpse! You had us worried! What did you do to heal Hia?" Kurama asked in a flurry of questions.

"I… I don't remember… I think I used the small medical ninjutsu I know to heal a scar she was born with that affected her chances to have children." Naruto said, his mind still foggy from chakra exhaustion. 'I guess I used more chakra than I thought I did… I need to be more careful from now on…'

He might be an Uzumaki, who had naturally large chakra reserves, plus being the container of the Kyuubi for a time, but that didn't mean he was able to do anything he wanted. He still had his limits and he had horrible chakra control still. His lack of aptitude for medical ninjutsu didn't help any. A single medical ninjutsu took almost half his reserves, making him dip into the kyuubi chakra he had left from Kurama being sealed inside him.

"I see why you went to heal her now. Nobody should have to live like that. If I had known, I would have healed her myself." Kurama said, surprising Naruto. She wasn't normally this caring, even to him and their children. When it came to training, she was a slave driver and worked them to the point of exhaustion. He dipped into her chakra once and almost got ripped apart from her flaring it to make him stop using it. "I have to go see Hia to let her know I would have helped her had she just told us. Where was her address?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. He didn't expect Kurama to want to see a mortal unless it was him. While he might not be able to die anymore, he was still shocked at her actions. "Are you feeling ok Kurama? Do you have a fever or something?"

A tick mark appeared on Kurama's forehead as Naruto checked to make sure she was fine. She pulled back her fist and hit him – hard, even by Bijuu standards. "Idiot! You know Bijuu can't get sick! I just don't think any woman, mortal or immortal, should be subjected to not experiencing having children. It was the best day of my life when I held them in my arms, safe and sound after you protected us."

All Naruto could do was let out a bit of wind as his breath got taken from him by the force behind the punch.

"Get ready for tomorrow, your fight with Sasuke is bound to happen then." Kurama said, dreading the possibility of Naruto not coming out alive. She knew he was strong but Sasuke had the Sharingan and had been training with it. She herself was trapped in a Genjutsu shortly after she was released from Naruto by him in an attempt to test its power.

Naruto, swirls in his eyes from being knocked out, just laid there and didn't respond. He wouldn't be up for a few hours more meaning that Kurama would have to re-explain it all again. She hated to repeat herself.

-Break-

Yeah, yeah, short chapter. I get it, I do this a lot. This wasn't meant to be a full chapter though. More or less, this is an unneeded chapter. Filler, if you think about it. I just think that there wasn't much they could do before a fight a day later. They might have been able to go on a date, now that I think about it but I don't care. The chapter is done and over with, I'm not changing anything more.

As a note to Naruto loves Fem Kyuubi, I realized something when I was writing this chapter. Kishimoto might have more favoritism over Kakashi, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha but he made Naruto the main character. Think it over and if you can prove me wrong that he is 100% bad then I won't argue this point anymore ok? I think your right in some regard but he isn't all bad.

Now for a note to everyone.

I know I said Sasuke will get his ass kicked and Naruto will have the same happen with Pain but I want to know; should I give Naruto the Rinnengan? I don't want him to OP so he wouldn't understand how to use it for a long time, nor would Kurama, but I want your opinion. That's important for any writer to be successful in their hobby.


	18. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch18

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage.

Naruto, swirls in his eyes from being knocked out, just laid there and didn't respond. He wouldn't be up for a few hours more meaning that Kurama would have to re-explain it all again. She hated to repeat herself.

-Break-

After the Chunnin exams had finished, Hinata was getting better, Sakura got stronger and Sasuke was still the same annoying bastard he always was. He had gotten better but he still had a long way to go.

"Dammit, why do I have to fight him? I spar with him occasionally but that never ends with a potential death!" Naruto said, walking into the Hokage's office. "If I had any say in it, the bastard could just run away instead of fight me and potentially die. He is my friend but I don't think I want him around forever. I can't stand him sometimes!"

"Naruto? Why did you come to my office going on a rant?" Sarutobi asked, surprised and confused. "And what's this about a fight between you and Sasuke?"

"I think he means the vision I had back in the hospital. Remember how it stated an Uzumaki and Uchiha would fight? Well, Sasuke is the only remaining loyal Uchiha and Naruto is the last Uzumaki." Kurama explained, walking in to only hear Sarutobi ask his question.

As Sarutobi cursed at himself, Naruto was running through tactics that could be applied to save Sasuke. Nobody was supposed to die and he knew that one or both of them might die.

"Hokage!" An Anbu said, jumping through the window. This seemed important so Sarutobi just ignored the broken window.

"What is it Fox? What could possibly be this urgent?"

"Sasuke is leaving, isn't he?" Naruto interrupted, already knowing it was time to fight.

Fox just narrowed his eyes behind the mask. He didn't trust the newest Bijuu. He just didn't seem right to him, not when Naruto had been so clueless and optimistic. He even lost his will to become Hokage, saying maybe Tsunade of the Sannin would be a better fit for the job. This wasn't the same Naruto anymore. He even frightened Orochimaru during the Chunnin exams! Just what was this kid?

"Of course it would be Sasuke." Sarutobi said, heaving a sigh at this turn of events. "Fine! If this is how it's going to be, Naruto, get Shikamaru and anyone else you feel like getting. You and Shikamaru are to lead this mission and eliminate any threat that you see on your way to Sasuke. You will take Choji, Neji and Kiba. They will assist you in any way you, or they, see fit."

"Yes, you got it old man." Naruto said, giving a mock salute to the Hokage. Not only was he the most powerful being in the leaf, aside from Kurama, but he had two extremely capable children, a mate who was the third most powerful being in the world, and access to that mates chakra as well. Nobody he knew could defeat him. He was confident that not even Tsunade or Jiriya could defeat him.

-Streets of Konoha-

'Damn him, making me fight Sasuke. I wanted to keep him in the village without violence! Naruto thought as he searched for Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba.

"Something wrong kit?" Kurama asked as she ran up to him, having sensed something was wrong with him. He didn't seem happy – he seemed livid. 'Damn, what did you do this time Hiruzen? I've never seen him this mad before. I want to calm him down but I know that if I try, he might actually end up hurting me. I don't want to fight him but he might go on a rampage if he doesn't get a hold of himself soon. He hasn't entirely gotten accustomed to the life of a Bijuu yet, let alone being a nine-tailed Bijuu.'

For once, Kurama was scared of Naruto, not the other way around. In this state, the only ones she feared more were Madara Uchiha and her father. She knew Hagaromo wouldn't be happy with her for letting her mate get out of hand.

"Naruto sto- HHHHH!" Kurama gasped, having been grabbed by Naruto and drug off to training ground 44.

"Naruto! Stop! I know this isn't you thinking, it's the power of a Bijuu!" Kurama said, becoming very frightened by his actions. She didn't like where this was going, not one bit. "What about our children?! What about Minake?! Minato?! Don't you care about your family?!"

"What about me…?" Kurama whispered, tears in her eyes. "Don't you love me? Aren't we happy together?"

Naruto stopped, twitching as he fought to regain control of his body from his Bijuu self.

"Don't you love us? Naruto, snap out of it! Please, come back to us! We need you Naruto! Your family needs you to stay with them! If you left… if… if you…" Kurama said, breaking down at the end. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving them, not after they had been together for so long. She loved him and she knew he felt the same.

"K-Kurama…"

Kurama's ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Kurama… run…" Naruto got out.

"W-what? Why? Why would I run?! I need to be here for you! I can't leave you alone! Not when you need me the most!" Kurama said, conviction and fear in her voice. Why would he say that? He wasn't going to fight her was he?

"Can't… hold… on… Too… Strong! Kurama… RUN!" Naruto yelled before an explosion rang out in the clearing.

"NARUTO!" Kurama yelled as she flew through the air. The force of the explosion threw her through a few trees before a rock finally stopped her. She hit her head on the rock, cracking her skull open. She started to bleed heavily, being physical entity now instead of a mass of chakra. Her vision started to go blurry as she started to lose consciousness. "I'm… sorry… Naruto…"

A roar was heard as Naruto lost control to his Bijuu side. Having been taken control of, he was no longer himself and was transformed into a fully grown Nine-Tailed Fox. The light in his eyes was gone, replaced by an evil glint that was looking to kill. He had surpassed Kurama in strength. Now nobody could stop him, even with a seal.

As he remembered his task, he set off to find that bastard.

"How dare he run away? He shall be properly punished!" He said, having no control over his words or actions. His lips formed an evil grin that could make even Kaguya quake in fear.

"SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled "WHY ARE YOU HIDING?! I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU!"

As he ran past a grove of trees, he dug in his heals and ran at them, charging a Bijuu dama. As he jumped into the air above the trees, he shot it into them, causing an explosion that he was sure Sasuke wouldn't survive.

"Aw, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, let me make it better." He said, grinning like a madman. "All I have to do is KILL YOU!"

"NO! NARUTO, STOP!"

"Oh? Come to try to make me give your mate back have you? Well I will have you know that that won't happen." Naruto said, making Kurama growl deep in her throat. "And for the record, my name isn't Naruto… IT'S NARANO!"

All Kurama could do was gasp as her mate lunged for her throat. It would seem the battle of wills had begun.

-Break-

That's right, I'm leaving you all on a cliff hanger! We saw Sasuke almost get killed, Kurama be very badly injured, and then come to try and save her mate.

This is where you all come in. You have three options, A) Kurama dies, B) She saves Naruto and Sasuke dies or C) She saves Naruto and Sasuke escapes. Which will it be?


	19. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch19

(Transferred from FanFiction.net)

So… you all hate Sasuke… why though…? Anyways, option C was chosen, though I didn't say how long he would live. He still dies this chapter so I guess you could say that both were chosen.

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

All Kurama could do was gasp as her mate lunged for her throat. It would seem the battle of wills had begun

-break-

"Naruto! Stop this, please! I need you to stay strong!" Kurama called, still trying to reach him.

"Ahahahaha! Good one, 'Oh, please come back to me! You're little whore needs to be stuffed with your dick!' How priceless! It won't work though, I made sure he won't wake up any time soon." Narano said, laughing evilly at the look on her face. "Oh, if you could see your face right now! Its priceless!"

Again he lunged, this time going for her foot. She pulled back just in time to avoid the razor sharp teeth aimed to make her unable to fight.

'Oh Kami dammit! I can't fight him and be passive, can I? It seems I have to hurt him… I'm sorry Naruto, please forgive me.' Kurama thought, tearing up.

"It won't work."

"W-what?"

"No matter how hard you try, you won't save him." Narano said, having stopped his attacks. He thought she needed to know the full situation. Just because he was evil didn't mean he didn't have a heart, blacked though it may be. "Just because you love him and he loves you, doesn't mean he can be saved. Tell you what, I will give you three chances to save him, whether it be with an attack, words or just whatever you can think of."

"Why would you do that? I thought you wanted to kill me." Kurama said, confused by his actions.

"Is he worth saving or not? I said I would give you three chances now use them or I kill you. And you have an hour to do so." Narano said, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

-in the clearing-

'W-what just happened? How am I alive…? Wait, why can't I see anything?! Why can't I hear anything?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!' Sasuke thought to himself as he crawled away, only able to use his arms and chin. He could only feel pain and he assumed he had lost his legs and a part of his mid section. He knew he was dying, he just hoped he could make it back to the village in time.

-A hundred feet later-

'N-no… not… l-like… th-this…' Sasuke thought, getting lightheaded from blood loss. He knew this was it, at least he couldn't feel the ground quake anymore. He must have gotten away from the fighting. 'F-fine… if this is… it… so be… it…'

As he died, he could only think one thing. 'Fuck you… Naruto…'

-back in the fights

"Fine! I can't say I don't appreciate that you're giving me this chance." Kurama said, trying to think of what to do. "I guess this is my first attempt then. Fox Style: Spirit Link Jutsu!"

Kurama shot out what looked to be a sphere of chakra, aimed at Naruto's chest. Narano just stood there, letting it hit. He immediately wished he hadn't.

-Joined Soulscape-

'Where could he be? He should have been right in front of me when I came here.' Kurama thought, confused. 'Did I use the wrong Jutsu? No… no, I couldn't have used the wrong Jutsu. I used my Spirit Link!'

"Kurama? What are you doing here?"

Kurama's ears perked up, recognizing that voice. "N-Naruto? Where are you?! Please, you have to show yourself!"

"Look up, I'm chained to the ceiling." Naruto said, about ten feet above her.

Gasp"Naruto?! Are you alright?" Kurama asked, not believing her eyes. Naruto was indeed above her- chained through his arms, legs and chest.

All Naruto could do was snort. "Just fine, in fact, I have never felt better! These chains really made me feel comfortable when they were put THROUGH MY BODY!"

"Alright, alright, it was a dumb question. Listen, I don't know how to get you down from there. Do you have any idea what they could be made of?" Kurama said, trying to see if they had any seals on them.

"I think they're the Uzumaki clan's Adamantine Chains. I think they are slowly sapping my chakra as well. When I tried to make a shadow clone, they just absorbed the chakra and made the one you see through my chest." Naruto said, able to turn his head to look at them.

Kurama cursed, she wasn't able to break the chains then. Then it hit her. "Aren't they only able to be used by the Uzumaki women?"

Naruto just stared, dumbfounded at the one thing he missed. "But that makes no sense, you're not an Uzumaki and I'm not a woman. That only leaves… Narano…"

"No… no no no no! Narano cannot be an Uzumaki! It's not possible! Naruto, I can't do this right now! I need to save you and to do that, I'm giving you my power. Normally, you would need to pull most of my chakra from me but we don't have a choice right now! Just think really, really hard and you'll be able to use my chakra cloak when you have my power." Kurama said. "After this though, I will need to take it back. You can't handle it yet and you would need to train with it anyways. Now, I need to hurry and make the needed preparations."

-as Kurama set up the preparations, the Narrator ate a poptart-

"Alright, everything's ready! Now, you will feel a sudden increase in power that you can't handle! You need to focus long enough to escape this place! Only an Uzumaki can break the Adamantine Chains! When you break them, it's like leaving your mindscape! Just focus on being outside!" Kurama yelled over the activation seals. They got pretty loud pretty quick.

All he heard was power, focus and outside as the seals got louder and louder.

"WHAT?" He yelled, having heard so little.

"GET READY!" Kurama yelled back, hoping to not worry him.

"FOR WHAT?!"

"FOR FREEDOM!"

Everything went dark as Kurama finally used the seals. They used up so much chakra that it was nearly instant death for whoever used them. Normally, it was the caster who suffered, but in the case of this seal, the victim was the one who got something sealed inside them. When it was all over, Kurama was on her hands and knees, panting as she was trying to stay conscious.

'Dammit, I must have made a mistake in the seal so it would use my chakra instead. I never was good at seals, only the Uzumaki's could confidently prepare something like this. They were all still afraid of it, not because of the process, but because of the risk.' Kurama thought to herself.

"K-Kurama… are y-you OK?" Naruto stuttered, having difficulty controlling the massive amount of power he had suddenly been flooded with. He felt like he was going to explode, he felt that much stronger.

"Naru-to… save… us…" Kurama said before she collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"I will, believe it." He solemnly said as he focused his chakra in the pit of his stomach. When he released his chakra, the added power made him release what he stored tenfold. He feel to his knees and started to pant in exhaustion. Not long after, he regained the ability to see the outside world. The only problem was, he was still in his fox form and he didn't know how to go back to normal.

'Kurama, we did it… I'm back in control and able to bring Sasuke back. I just wish I knew how to go back to my hybrid form…' Naruto thought to himself.

-break-

Well, I wasted to much time with this and I feel like an ass for doing so. I also noticed that sometimes when you have commented on a previous chapter number, such as 19, you cannot post on it again. I just wanted to say that should that happen, feel free to PM me your review or use a guest account with your name on it. I read all the reviews and I check everyday to see if someone gave advice or some other thing. I do not obsess over it, checking once a day, I just make sure I get to every comment.

Thank you to those who gave me some options last chapter as well, I know the end result was option B but I did a tiny bit of C so I chose both. And to those saying Naruto would kill himself from depression or guilt or whatever, he would have lived for his children, knowing that's what Kurama would have wanted. I had almost chosen that route anyways, despite the overwhelming hate of option A, or at least major dislike. You guys really don't want me to be too original, do you?

Last thing, I might decide to not do the pokemon one-shot. I still haven't decided… I might have made it to almost 8-10k with the pace I was going but too much stuff I didn't like was being put in so I might scraP that… it's up in the air though. Do you want one of no? I will leave the final decision up to you.


	20. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage ch20

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-Break-

'Kurama, we did it… I'm back in control and able to bring Sasuke back. I just wish I knew how to go back to my hybrid form…'Naruto thought to himself.

-Break-

One week later

As Naruto waited for Kurama to wake up, he thought back to how this happened. He had lost control of his emotions and allowed Narano to escape, causing a minor rampage. Had he been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. Kurama would have been safe and Sasuke would have lived to see another day. Instead, he had lost his temper and then his control. Kurama got injured and Sasuke got killed.

'Kurama… please, wake up. Our children need you, I need you.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I never meant to have this happen, please, come back to us!'

After getting freed, Kurama had woke up only to fall forward again, a large amount of blood flowing from the back of her head from where he had hit her in his rage, before losing control to Narano. He knew he had very little time and thankfully Kurama had shrunk back to her human form, allowing him to carry her in his jaws to the Hokage so he could take her to the hospital. Now there was nothing he could do but wait and hope she lived.

He remembered the taste of her blood on his more sensitive tongue before he figured out how to change back. It was metallic, but at the same time tasted like it was fruity. He was disgusted with what he had done but he knew that at the time, there was nothing he could have done.

'Kurama, I will wait for as long as I need to. You will not die here, you will live on even if it cost me my life.' Naruto thought before he fell asleep.

-One month later-

It had been a month since the incident. Kurama showed no signs of waking up and the doctors kept trying to pull the plug that was supporting her, keeping her alive. The only thing that stopped them was the promise that they wouldn't live to see the next second if they did that. Naruto had been fiercely protective of Kurama and he wasn't going to let them kill her.

-Flashback-

"She is showing no signs of waking up, should we pull the plug?" Asked the nurse beside Naruto.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." He replied.

As the doctor was about to end it all, he was stopped by an overwhelming amount of killing intent coming from Naruto.

"Pull that plug and not only will you die, I will destroy the village and then the entire world before I join her again. She is what keeps my emotions in check, take that away and you have something not even Kami can stop. Now, go ahead, pull that plug- if you want to die."

-Flashback end-

After that, it was a repeated process of them trying to kill Kurama when he was asleep. His seals kept them from succeeding though. Having put paralysis, silencing and sensory seals around the frame of the door helped out a lot more than one might think. Any doctors that attempted that and had those seals on them from walking in, another thing he managed to do even though it almost killed him to finish those seals, died in a very gruesome and vomit inducing manner. The first was merely his snapping the nurses' neck but when it happened again he couldn't take it anymore. He took the doctor by the leg and ripped with all his might, tearing it off. He then cauterized the wound, ensuring the doctor wouldn't bleed out just yet. He then repeated this process with his other leg and arms, making him scream in pain each time. He ripped out his tongue, tore his ears off and plucked his eyes. He cracked his skull and stabbed his lesser organs. He then did this to some more major, but not life threatening, ones. As his final act, he tore the man in half and made him watch as he bled out before cutting his head off and hanging it as a warning. They didn't learn though and he repeated this process when required.

"Sir, could I ask you something?"

He looked up to see a child no more than five looking at him in the face with a look of pure wonder and amazement. She looked so innocent and harmless but he knew she was most likely in the academy already and could one day become a ruthless killer. He decided to answer her anyway and help her however he could without leaving Kurama.

"Sir, can you help me find my mommy and daddy? They went on a mission and they were reported to have returned but they didn't come home. I'm scarred and don't want to look for them on my own." The little girl said, fear evident in her voice as well anger at what might have happened.

"I'm sorry little one, I can't leave this lady's side or else she might go to sleep forever." Naruto said, being gentle but firm at the same time. "If you want, I might know someone who could help you."

"Really? Who?" The child asked.

"I want you to go to this address and tell her that Naruto sent you. She should listen to you then." Naruto said, before realizing he didn't even know her name. "Wait, before you go, could I know your name?"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. Then again, nobody ever does." Said the girl with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean? I know you from somewhere?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You do indeed, but maybe not in this form."

"Form? What do you mean, 'form'? Tell me or so help me Kami I will rain hell down upon you!" Naruto yelled, fed up with the girls act.

"Always dense, aren't you Naruto? Is it really that hard to see? I am Kami, ruler of gods, and the queen of all." The now revealed Kami said, changing into a more fitting form. Where a girl no more than 5 who stood at 4'2" now stood a woman of 35 standing at 5'7". She had auburn hair, a shapely body and eyes so red they made fire seem dim. She was built right in all the right places but even though Naruto might have wanted a piece, he was with Kurama and he loved her dearly.

"K-Kami!" Naruto exclaimed, bowing before the goddess before him.

Kami giggled, amused by his behavior. "You don't need to bow Naruto, I'm the one who should be honored and impressed. Not only did you become a Bijuu, making the total become ten, but you also married and had children with the strongest of them. Mind you, meeting me is no small feat either, but becoming a Bijuu, mating the strongest and then marrying the strongest is something that should be celebrated. Never has It happened before and there was only on other mortal that had the honor of meeting me."

"Thank you, Kami. It is my honor to meet you. Who was the other one if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said as he stood up, almost falling over from how fast he got up.

"The other mortal would be your father, Minato Namikaze." Kami said, laughing at the shocked expression on his face. 'Guess he didn't know he met me huh? Minato, if only you had lived…'

"Wait, you said mortal… but I'm not a mortal anymore. I thought all Bijuu were immortal." Naruto said, realizing what she had said halfway through her statement.

"Well…" The look he sent her could have easily killed Shinigami if he was here. He wasn't mad, she had seen him mad. No, instead of being mad, he was utterly pissed. He must have figured out she had been the one to make that rule when Hagaromo needed to split the ten tails. They needed some strengths and weaknesses. Their weaknesses being that they were easily able to fall in love with a male, and, while harder to do, fall in love with a female. Shukaku had done it and Kurama almost had.

"Well what?" He said in a voice reminiscent of Narano. Even Kami and Shinigami felt fear when they felt the power that Narano held. He swamped even Kaguya and she knew that Kurama would never be able to do what she did again if it came down to it. Should he take control again, they would all die.

"You see… all Bijuu are immortal but… that might only go for the other nine…?" Kami said, afraid of what he might do now that he knew the truth. All she could hope was that he didn't give control over to Narano.

Naruto glared for a few minutes before he finally sighed and gave up. There was nothing he could do now. He was still furious but he knew it would do no good to take out his anger on the goddess in front of him.

"How long would I live since I'm not immortal?" He asked, a hint of anger still remaining.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Since you have not only married Kurama but have children who are immortal, I thought it would only be right to make you immortal as well. The only downsides are that your chakra control and you would fall asleep for a few months, not able to wake up. You would be able to train of course, but it wouldn't do anything for you because in your mindscape, you would imagine yourself doing it right the first time and it would happen as such." Kami said, giving him a friendlier attitude and maybe even a little hope.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Get it started already! I only ask that you watch Kurama to make sure she is safe, ok?" Naruto asked

"I understand, but before we begin, I should warn you that this will be even more painful than what you went through to become a Bijuu." Kami said, seeing his face drain of color.

"W-well… I have no choice do I?" Naruto asked, a little hope for some other way.

"Nope, this is the only way~" Kami said in a singsong voice.

Sigh "Fine, let's get this over with." Naruto said.

"On it!" Kami said as she started to move her hands towards him, palms buzzing with lightning style chakra. "Lightning Style: Immortal Burn!"

All he felt was pain. Mind numbing, body searing pain, as her hand connected with his chest. As he passed out, all he could think of was how Kurama would be safe.

-Break-

Well, that was something. And I got this done in school again. Only a few hours as well! I think I'm faster on computer than I am when I'm using my tablet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter yet again.

Next time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage: Immortal Naruto! The champion of Kami!

That's right; the next one has a name this time. Deal with it.


	21. Immortal Naruto! Champion of Kami! Part 1

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze heritage

-break-

All he felt was pain. Mind numbing, body searing pain, as her hand connected with his chest. As he passed out, all he could think of was how Kurama would be safe.

-break-

'W-where am I?' Naruto thought to himself. He could only feel pain and could only see darkness. 'Why… why do I only feel pain? Why can't I wake up?'

He tried to move his body but only made the pain worse. He stopped moving, resolved to lasting through the pain so he could protect his family.

-with Kami-

"Maybe I over did it…" Kami said, watching Naruto twitch rather violently on the floor.

"Overdid what miss?" Asked Asia who came in to see Kurama.

"Oh? Are you one of Naruto's friends?" Kami asked, a little suspicious of the girl that had just walked in.

"Yes Ma'am, I am. My name Is Asia, I am the daughter of the famous Teuchi. Though that name is just an alias." Asia said, not noticing the aura of power surrounding Kami. "Can I ask who you are? I haven't seen Naruto with anyone but me, Teuchi, Lord Third and his family. It's really odd for this to happen."

"I am Kami, it's a pleasure to meet one of Naruto's friends." She said, gaining an inner smirk when she saw the girls jaw drop. "Am I that surprising? All I am is Kami, after all. It's not like I'm a goddess."

"K-ka-Kam-K-k-Kami!" Asia stuttered before she passed out.

"Not another one! Dammit!"

-somewhere far away-

"When do we attack?" A masked figure asked. "You promised me I could have my revenge for what he did to me."

"Soon, very soon. Don't worry about the whore, I can take her down. The children will be her main concern and also her only downfall. Once we have them, we have already won." The other responded. "I just need to take one of them and then they will be putty in our hands."

"Good. Let us retreat for now. We still need to gather our forces. Not everyone listens to you or me yet."

"Of course, I almost forgot about that."

"Now, lets leave."

-break-

Well now… that was short as hell. It wasn't really meant to lead anywhere but at the same time it was… Either way, the chapter is done and this is only part ½. I'm also requesting summon ideas that don't involve dragons, foxes, birds or toads/frogs.


	22. Immortal Naruto! Champion of Kami! part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while eh? I've updated this on Fanfiction.net a lot more than here, but I have a different story I'm working on there, so this one will take a while to do another chapter for. Thanks for reading!

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"Now, let's leave."

-break-

One week later

"Ughh, my head… what happened?" Asked Kurama as she woke up. As she looked around, she noticed a woman that could rival Kaguya in power from the looks of it. "Um… excuse me but, who are you?"

"Really? You don't remember me? I was there for your creation. I was the first thing you saw. My name was your first word. This is kind of insulting ya know?" Kami said, genuine hurt appearing in her voice.

"But… I first saw the sage of six paths with Ka-" She didn't finish the sentence as she realized who she was talking to.

"AUNT KAMI!" Kurama yelled, pure joy in her voice.

"Finally remember me? It's been a while dear, how have you been?" Kami asked, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Aunt Kami, I have so much to tell you! Not all of it is good but about three years ago, something really good happened!" Kurama said, to excited to fully hear what Kami was saying.

"What was that? Did it have something to do with Naruto here?" She asked as she gestured to the still twitching Naruto. 'He should be up any minute now…'

"Yeah, it d-" Kurama stopped as she noticed Naruto on the floor, twitching. "You didn't do what I think you did… did you?"

"What do you think I did?" Kami asked, confused and cautious.

"He wasn't immortal, was he?"

"No… only the nine original Bijuu and your children." Kami said sadly, confirming what she said.

"Why…" Kurama whispered. "Why wouldn't he be immortal…?"

"Kurama, ple-"

"NO!" Roared Kurama.

'J-just like N-Naruto… she isn't mad, she's pissed…' Kami thought to herself, noticing the look in her eyes. 'Why does this seem to happen to me?'

"You will make him immortal or else I shall kill a goddess today!" Kurama yelled, knowing she would die if she fought Kami. 'I can't just let Naruto die without me though.'

"Kurama, please, just give me a second to explain!" Kami exclaimed, surprised by Kurama's words.

"Explain what? That Naruto won't be immo-"

"HE IS BECOMING IMMORTAL!" Kami yelled, getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"I used my Lightning Style: Immortal Burn to make him immortal." Kami explained, surprising Kurama. She almost never made a mortal immortal. The last time this happened was with Indra and Ashura. Did she want something from Naruto after this was done? Or did she do this for him and his family?

"What do you want from him?" Kurama growled. You never dealt with a god or goddess and walk away from it for free. There was always a price and sometimes it was your life. "If you want him, then you might as well kill us all because I won't let you take him."

"Kurama, enough! I only want one thing from him." Kami said, noticing the decrease and then sudden spike in killing intent surrounding them. "Remember when I had my first and only champion? Remember your brother Ashura?"

"What of him?" Kurama asked, now curious as to why Kami would want anything to do with Ashura.

"I want Naruto to be my new champion."

No sooner were those words uttered than Naruto began to stir. His head felt like a thousand hammers were striking it at the same time with the strength of Kurama's punches. He could also smell singed flesh and hair from getting hit with enough electricity to kill a village.

"Wat ar yu two argung abot now?" Naruto asked, his speech slurred a little from being unconscious for a week.

"Perfect timing, now we can ask his opinion on this matter." Said Kami, stunning Naruto once again that she was before him.

"Maybe you should enlighten him as to what we were arguing about before he woke up." Kurama replied. She was both happy and mad that Naruto had chosen to wake up at this moment.

"I suppose… Fine, I'll tell him." Kami said, upset that she had to tell Naruto what was happening. "Naruto, you will become my champion from now on."

"Wht yu mean, champin?" Naruto slurred, still not used to speaking yet. 'Damn it, this needs to go away! And what does she mean champion?'

"You will do what I ask when I ask without fail. If it gets too dangerous though, you will fall back and abandon the mission." Kami explained, surprising Kurama. It wasn't what she expected.

"That's all? I thought you would have said there was more to it." Kurama said, her voice questioning.

"There might be more…" Kami said quietly. It didn't help though, because both Kurama and Naruto heard it with their more sensitive hearing.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, losing the slur. Hearing that tone again made Kami and Kurama shiver in fear.

"You have to stop doing that Naruto! That voice scares even me and Shinigami!" Yelled Kami, mouth turned down in a frown.

"Why should I? You seem to deserve it at times and maybe I should make a deal with Narano that he can kill you and Shinigami so everyone can live in peace and without fear." Naruto said, still mad at her. "Lucky for you though, I know I'm not strong enough to control him once he gets loose. I have no choice but to keep him locked up. Now, tell me what else there is or I won't care anymore and will let him loose to kill you."

"Fine! You want to know what there is that I didn't tell you? One day you will come to me for a favor you have no choice in and the price will be grave. You are already set on this path and were bound for it the moment you and Kurama became mates." Kami said, not only shocking Naruto and Kurama but getting herself pushed against the wall as well.

"Let me tell you something, Kami. I won't be asking you for any favors that put anything I hold dear at risk, no matter the situation. Remember that before you speak next time and be glad I agreed to be your champion." Naruto said in Narano's demonic voice. He had almost made Kurama faint and even managed to make Kami piss herself in fear. 'Guess I don't know the true effects of that tone. This is going to be fun when I test it out on Kami and Shinigami.'

Just outside of Konoha

"When do we attack?" A voice asked, getting impatient. "We have the army gathered and have been waiting for almost half a year."

"Soon, very soon." A voice responded. "We still need to wait for the leader.

"I want a concrete answer, now."

"A week at most, sir. I don't see it taking longer than that."


	23. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 22

I forgot to say this last time but should a reader named xNaruHina read this far, I know I explained how Sanu is so strong and the thing with Mina but I forgot something. Mina, while training with Minato, learned how to do the Hirashin from him and was able to match his speed for a short time. I also learned that the Hatori clan thing I did for Sanu is actually a clan in Naruto, the Hattori clan. They get Aether release and are apparently able to see even Minato using the Hirashin if they strain their eyes.

Summon ideas so far: Necromancy, ?

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"A week at most, sir. I don't see it taking longer than that."

-break-

A few days later

"Daddy, how did you and mommy meet?" Minake asked, getting more curious about her parents.

"Sweetheart, I think you should ask that question in a few years. That story isn't for little children, ok?" Naruto responded.

"But Mommy said you would tell me." Minake said, making him worry about Kurama's reaction if he continued to say no to his daughter.

'You've really put me in a bind here Kurama. I hope this goes as you planned.' Naruto thought. "Fine, follow me if you want to listen to the story."

As they went to the living room, there was a commotion outside the village. Enemy ninja were trying to get into Konoha. There were three soldiers who were cutting through the Konoha defenses though. They were known as Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. As they fought, Sasuke threw an explosive tag at an Anbu, only for them to dodge and the tab to hit a house.

"Alright, now, what I'm going to tell you must never leave the village, ok?" Naruto asked, only to receive an explosion as a response.

"What the hell is happening?!" Kurama yelled as she ran to the living room.

"I don't know what could be happ-" Naruto began to say, only to see the problem.

"What? Whats going o-oh…" Kurama said, seeing the problem as well. Naruto, you stay here and protect the children. I'm going to kill those bastards once and for all."

"No." Naruto mumbled, to quiet even for Kurama to hear.

"What did you say?" Kurama asked, her voice full of venom towards the invaders.

"I said no. I will not stand here and let you risk your life when this is my fault in the first place. You will stay here and I will go fight them, besides, I'm not strong enough to defend the kids if you fall in battle." Naruto said firmly, giving no room for argument.

"Dammit Naruto, damn your will. Damn you conviction to protect us, even at the cost of your life." Kurama said, tears in her eyes at his words. "You had better come back in one piece, or else I shall follow you to hell and beat your ass back to life."

Naruto actually smiled at those words, glad she loved him enough to want to do that. "Don't worry, I plan on coming back. Though I don't know about one piece." He said before he jumped down the cliff to run to the battle.

-Naruto's POV, even though I suck at first person-

'Dammit, I won't be able to stop all three of them. I need backup.' I thought to myself, noticing the killing intent being given off by the three powerhouses in front of me.

All of a sudden, Sanu, Asia and Hiruzen dropped down beside me and were running alongside me.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought only Hiruzen would have shown up to help." I said, surprise evident in my voice.

"Why wouldn't we show up to help? We live in the village you know?" Sanu asked, probably annoyed I would even ask such a question.

"Yeah, besides, I want to give this Sasuke guy a beating for picking on my little brother all the time." Asia said, smiling at me.

"And I am here to help because of Orochimaru. He has been causing trouble for us ever since he left the Leaf I think it's time he died once and for all." Hiruzen said. "Plus, if I let you die, Kurama won't hesitate to kill me and the entire village."

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me." I said, getting emotional for a second before I composed myself. I couldn't stay composed for long though as a thought made me grin. "So, who here wants to kill a snake?"

"Never thought you'd ask. Let's do this, one last time, Naruto, Asia." Sanu said, giving us her rare grin.

"Right!"

"You got it!"

"Naruto, you had better be careful! I won't forgive you if you get hurt!" Kurama said through our mental link.

'Don't worry, I won't get hurt. Besides, I couldn't be a thorn in your side if I'm dead, now could I?' I thought to her, not being able to speak out loud to respond.

"You had better remember that!" Kurama said before she finally left me alone. I was sure going to miss her if this went the direction I thought it would.

As we got to the fight, I noticed people lying dead on the ground with black flames surrounding them. They looked familiar but I couldn't place it at the moment.

"Chidori!"

I dodged at the last second as I saw a blade of lighting go through the ground with the user following close behind. There were only two people who use that technique and I'm certain that Kakashi wouldn't use it on an ally. That only leaves Sasuke.

"Why?" I ask, not understanding the situation. "Why would you side with Orochimaru? He marked you! He planned on taking your body for his own! Why would you still ally yourself with him?!"

"You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand the pain of having family and seeing their deaths for days with no end! You wouldn't understand the pain you put me through! You and that bitch!" Sasuke spat, hate filling his eyes and voice. He wanted me and Kurama dead, that was for sure.

"Your right, I wouldn't know that type of pain." I admitted, now understanding his reasoning for all this. "But let me ask you something. What gives you the right to abandon your comrades? What makes you think you can leave without a consequence?"

I saw him shiver then, probably from my tone. I knew he almost died to Narano, even making me think he did die.

"I don't need a reason. Though I suppose I can give you one anyways. I want more power, I want enough power to kill Itachi, enough to make him suffer for killing the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said, grinning like a madman as he said this. "So, to gain this power, I shall use my Mangekyō Sharingan to kill you and prove that I can handle things stronger than Itachi. AMATERASU!"

-break-

Well, there we go. The invasion has started, I'm doing this in first person from Naruto's POV for a bit and then Kurama's, showing that either Kabuto or Orochimaru got past Naruto, Sanu, Asia and Hiruzen. I need ideas for more summons though. Remember, no foxes, birds, dragons or toads/frogs.

Current summon list: Necromancy.


	24. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this as well, but I copy this straight from Fanfiction.net, so any notes already in it are staying in it

I know, I know, I've been inactive as of late. But I have an excuse, since thats all it is! My school staff were being assholes and wouldn't let me either finish my chapter or transfer it to my tablet! I'm mad at that to. I had a decent fight laid out and I had the start already underway! So, in light of this situation, I have decided to take some more time and actually sit down to right every now and then for a half decent chapter instead of this half assed shit I've been doing. Expect longer update times but hopefully better chapters. Also, this is a continuation of last chapters POV setting with Naruto being the main focus and possibly Kurama after if I feel like doing my original plan. On with the chapter!

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"So, to gain this power, I shall use my Mangekyō Sharingan to kill you and prove that I can handle things stronger than Itachi. AMATERASU!"

-break-

Naruto's POV

'Dammit!' I thought. 'The Amaterasu and a stronger Chidori combined with the Mangekyo?! How am I supposed to win this?'

There was no way I could win this on my own without a miracle, but I had to look strong for the others. I couldn't let Asia, Sanu or Old Man Hokage get hurt or die here. If I did, I would never forgive myself.

"Dammit Sasuke! Why are you doing this!" I exclaimed, knowing full well why he was doing it. Little prick had been power obsessed even before I met him, saying he had to get stronger to kill Itachi.

"You know why I'm doing this! I need to get stronger so I can kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha! I figure that if I defeat you, I can kill Itachi. I always thought an Uchiha was all powerful, that only we could defeat each other. I was so wrong, so painfully wrong. I learned that the day you tried to kill me. I felt true terror that day, something I had never felt before." Sasuke said, pretty much laying out his whole plan to me in just a few sentences. He planned on killing me to prove he was stronger than Itachi, who was still far above me in terms of strength because of my still shit chakra control and he has the Susanoo'o down to a point. He doesn't outclass me in terms of chakra, but experience and skill wise, he is far above me.

"You idiot, I'm not even close to Itachi's level. He surpasses me several times over." I said, trying to get him to see reason in case we didn't have to fight. "Killing me only proves you don't know how strong Itachi really is. You would never be able to defeat him as you are now."

"Naruto!" I heard Asia call, closing in fast. "I thought we were going to handle this as a team!"

"Yeah, what about us? Don't we count for something?" Sanu asked, making me feel guilty that I didn't wait for them. I was surprised though, by Hiruzen saying something none of us expected. "Naruto, you are a capable man, but you are still only thirteen! You need to get a grip and stop being so brash! I thought your time with Kurama was enough to teach you that."

I hadn't ever really been scolded by him, not to such an extent. It surprised and angered me that I wasn't able to do anything right. I was always trying my hardest to be noticed, to get good grades, to do well and not anger anyone. I guess I can't handle this anymore. "Hiruzen, Sanu, Asia. Go take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto."

They tried to protest to this, thinking I wouldn't be safe, but I effective cut them off with a simple command. "NOW!" I roared, getting almost all of them to move like I had asked. Almost.

"Asia, go with them. They need your help." I said, now almost pleading with her to go to protect them. They needed the extra help and they weren't powerful enough to handle both of them.

"You can't take on Sasuke alone! I know it, even if the others don't!" Asia yelled, tears in her eyes. "I know you think they can't handle them, I know you don't plan to walk away from this. But Naruto… Please, accept my help."

"Now look at what you've done." I said, now crying as well. "Asia, I always felt like you were my sister. Forgive me."

I loved her, I love her like family. But as I punched her in the stomach, I knew I would regret it if I lived through this. 'Goodbye, Asia, thank you for being so nice to me when you had no reason to do so.'

"Gone mad have you?" Sasuke asked as I created a clone to carry her away to safety. "Seems like you've reached the limits of your sanity. Good, I always like a challenge to prove myself."

He readied into a style similar to the gentle fist, though I did not recognize it. I knew it was his clan kata, but which style was beyond me. It had too many holes in its defences though, enough places to easily take someone out with no problem. 'No point in prolonging the inevitable. Might as well fight him with all I got.'

As I rushed him, he stayed there, standing calmly, seemingly not worried about a thing. When I went to punch him though, he dodged it smoothly, and continued to dodge after that. It was after the twenty-fourth dodge that he struck back. His strike was strong, to strong.

'Think, Naruto, what taijutsu styles are there? The Hyuga Gentle Fist, the Stone Fist, the Strong Fist… Dammit! The Uchiha have the Interceptor Fist! I have to be careful with how I proceed.' I thought, running through the clan katas. After a few minutes, the fight seemed to be never ending. That is, until my chakra suddenly exploded out of me, blowing Sasuke back.

"What is this?! You can't have this much power!" He shouted, still staggering back from the force of my chakra.

'W-whats happening?! This never happens! This can't be happ-" I had to stop and gasp in pain from what felt like a sudden stab to my left arm. 'Why is this happening? Kurama is safe! She was always safe! Nobody could beat her! Never!' There was only one thing that could be happening- Kurama was being beaten. She was being beaten and I had to go to her. But I still had to finish Sasuke off, or else he might kill everyone.

"This has to end now! I won't let Kurama fall! Not now, not ever!" I yelled, getting the attention of all the ninja around me. Everyone except Sasuke was looking at me with fear in their eyes, about to run for it. "You attacked my village, my home. Your attacking my wife, my mate! You will not get away with this!"

"What is he?!"

"I don't know!"

"Run for it!"

As I saw them all jump away, leaving Sasuke alone, I knew this was the battle that would decide my future. Either I beat him, through killing him, knocking him out, or just forcing him to run, or I die trying.

"What now Naruto? Aren't you going to save your whore? Your children? Kabuto is there right now, cutting them down, leaving nothing but bits and pieces." Sasuke said, taunting me. He knew that in my rage, I wasn't as strong, that he would have a better chance at winning. But I won't let him win.

"SASUKE!" I roared, tapping into a new chakra I found within me. It had to be Narano, there was no other explanation. "YOU WILL DIE! DEMON FOX STYLE: FIRE ANNIHILATION!"

As my chakra went even more haywire, my attack fluctuated in strength, finally ending at a point where almost no damage could be done. It did hit- but not the right people. It hit Orochimaru, Sanu and Hiruzen, Sasuke having dodged the attack. Orochimaru was burnt to a crisp, Sanu and Hiruzen had mild burns. I could feel the impact that had on my chakra as well, more than half of it being used.

I could feel myself being pulled somewhere, though where I did not know. My vision went black, only to come back a second later. I was looking at a sewer, what used to be Kurama's home before she was set free. I could feel an immense amount of killing intent coming from where the bars used to be.

"You fool!"

I shivered at the raw power that voice held. I had to think about its owner's name though. Then it hit me, that was the voice I accidentally used in front of Kami.

"Narano! What are you doing here?" I called, not happy that I had another demon inside me. Kurama may be my mate and wife, but she is still a demon fox.

"You have been pulled here to understand something." Narano said. I was suspicious of him though, what would he need me to understand?

"What could I possibly need to know from you?" I asked.

"That technique you used, Demon Fox Style: Fire Annihilation, could have reached your mate if it had been stronger, or at the very least killed your friends." He said, surprising me with something I was now grateful to learn.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't think you have anything to gain from this." I said, now confused and weary.

"A demon I may be, but my life is important to me. As I said, if that Jutsu had been stronger, it could have killed your friends or reached your mate. What I didn't mention is that it would have killed you." He said, now making me add shock to my list of emotions.

"H-how could i-it have k-killed m-me?" I asked, now realizing the dangers of that Jutsu.

"It would have drained all your Chakra and used any chance you would have at living to continue it. That Jutsu is the ultimate fire Jutsu, having only been used three times before in history. Once by Hagoromo, and once by his two sons, Ashura and Indra." He stated, again making me add another emotion to the list.

"How do you know this? You were only brought about by the residue of Kurama's Chakra." I asked, curious as to how this fox knew this.

"I am only Chakra. I can sense when something has been used before and how much. As it happens, you used an almost certain death Jutsu. Only those with infinite chakra can freely use it. Hagoromo did not have infinite chakra. In fact, the day he sealed the Ten-Tails into the moon, he had to use Demon Fox Style: Fire Annihilation to weaken it first. He died after he sealed it due to chakra exhaustion." He explained. I was still weary though, as I expected him to want something.

My mind was still processing that I had lived through a jutsu that even the strongest being in history almost died to. When I finally got over the fact, I jumped and started to cheer for myself. It was short lived though, as Narano had enough of my noise.

"ENOUGH! Begone and stay away unless I call upon you!" He yelled, forcing me out of my mindscape.

"-Nd you will be only the beginning!" I heard Sasuke say, before I had to clutch my head from the pounding feeling.

"Would you shut up? I've had enough of you." I said, having to stop and wince as I got up.

"What? How dare you say that in the middle of my speech?! Fine! You want to fight? I'll give you a fight!" He yelled, now getting mad that I interrupted his rant.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this done with so I can just go home and save Kurama." I said, getting mad when I thought about Kabuto hurting Kurama. The only good thing is that I hadn't felt my chakra spike or go haywire again, meaning Kurama was most likely safe, for now. "Let's get things started with my personal favorite, the Rasengan."

"And mine, the Chidori. Unlike before, I won't be caught off guard. You will die here." He said, as we both started to charge our attacks. The only thing different I noticed about his Chidori is that it was black.

'No, not black.' I thought. 'Covered in the flames of Amaterasu. This won't end well for either of us.'

As I finished that thought, we both charged at each other.

-break-

So, as I said up top, expect longer updates, and hopefully better chapters.

Come on guys, step up your game! I've only gotten a few ideas for summons for Naruto! Let's try for at least 5 new ones after this list.

Summon Contract ideas: Necromancy, Snakes, Chameleons, Elephants, Slugs, ?

Naruto will not be receiving the same contract as Orochimaru or the same Slug contract as Tsunade, there will be a side branch to each contract and Naruto would receive the side branch for either Snake or Slug should he receive one of those.

Also, I noticed this somehow says it had almost 19000 views! What the hell?! If that's accurate, thank you all! Even if it isn't, thank you all!

Last thing, I'm in a discord with a lot of good writers and I want to shout some of them out, if you don't know them already.

First up is Sawss, or Awesome Sawss

Second is Toxy, or TOXICMACHAMP

Third is Jirulius, or well, Jirulius

And last but not least, the one who game me the most recent 4 summon ideas, KidDeath. He doesn't have any stories and I don't know his ff name but I thought I would mention him anyways. Thanks again KD!


	25. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 24

Alright, same as last time. Naruto POV, fighting, all that good stuff. The only difference is that I'm skipping the fight forward to where it almost ends. I wanted to do a full fight but I found out that for what I had planned it would either be an extremely long chapter or many more than needed. Orochimaru isn't dead by the way, just like always. Oh, side note, for those of you in the Discord with me. So… KD… I may think about leaving. Tensions are rising and things are getting a bit stressful. I don't intend to leave anytime soon though, and I have things to say before I do. Anyways, onto the chapter!

-break-

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

As I finished that thought, we both charged at each other.

-break-

-Naruto POV-

As we charged, I noticed something. Sasuke wasnt aiming for my heart like I thought he would. Instead, he aimed for my leg, probably trying to disable me. What he didn't know was that I had been revived by Kami, Shinigami and the others, and had become a champion of Kami. While I still had horrible chakra control, now being worsened by the explosion of chakra from earlier, I also had no grasp on what being a champion of Kami meant. I was at a major disadvantage in this fight, but I had to win so I could help Kurama.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

We both yelled as our attacks collided, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, I could see Sasuke on his knees, struggling to stand. He had burns on his arms, legs and his chest, which had been exposed by the explosion. I was in much the same position, except my left leg felt like it was burned past more than just a few layers of skin. I was on my hands and knees, unable to stand from the pain. As I saw Sasuke manage to stand, I started to black out, not only from the pain, but from the chakra exhaustion as well.

"Now… now I can end this. Now I can finally have the strength to ki- hhhhh" Sasuke said, gasping in pain from trying to move. He started to squirm, making a sound unlike any I had ever heard. Before I finally succumbed to the embrace of sleep, I saw him hit the ground, only to be carried away by Sound shinobi.

-with Kurama-

-Kurama POV Beginning of the fight-

"Its alright, Minato, Minake. Naruto will come back safe and sound." I said, holding my children close. If anything happened to Naruto, I would feel it, and our children would most likely feel it as well.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A mother and her children. How touching, I think i'm going to cry." Said a voice from the hole in the wall.

"Who's there?" I demanded, even as I turned to look. When I fully turned, I saw Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. "You… What do you want?"

"What, no greeting? No 'Hello'? Fine, if that's what you want then we can do that. As for why I'm here…" He said, getting a lecherous smile as he looked from me to my daughter.

As I caught what he meant, my eyes clouded with rage, making me see red. He dared to look at my daughter like that? Not on my watch, he shall PAY!

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" I roared out, running toward him with my claws flashing. He dodged every hit though, moving at the last second, as if he was taunting me. It made me even more angry.

"Don't lose your cool now. I don't want an easy fight after all." Kabuto said with a grin. He looked like a madman, ready to die for what he wanted. It made me shiver, even though I was enraged. I knew when to fear someone, or something.

'No… this amount of skill, he can't be any ordinary Ninja. He has to have a doujutsu or something! I am one of the fastest beings alive!' Kurama thought to herself, her anger still mounting and her confusion rising as well.

"Hmm… You look surprised. What? Didn't expect me to be this fast? Well, thanks to Orochimaru and Sasuke, I am now able to avoid almost all attacks. The only ones I cannot avoid are the instantaneous ones. Maybe Minato's Hiraishin, but that's all." Kabuto said, making me even more surprised. I didn't expect that snake bastard to actually train his subordinates!

"Gggggrrrr, you won't get away with this!" I yelled out, trying to use a scare tactic I saw Ibiki use once.

"Oh? But I already have." He said, pointing behind me as I head Minake cry out Minato's name. I turned around just in time to see my son fall to the ground, a gash on his chest, blood pouring out of it. The only good thing about that was that he was already healing. The bad thing is that now Kabuto has Minake! He now has a baraning chip and I played right into his hand!

"Dammit! Fine, what do you want? I'll do anything, just let her go!" I said, knowing I only had one shot at saving my children.

"Really? Anything I want? How about… DIE!" He yelled as he stabbed his kunai into me as I moved at the last second, making the kunai stab my arm, just above the shoulder, instead.

"Damn you! You and that snake bastard! And Sasuke as well! Damn you all!" I yelled, as I howled in pain. 'Maybe, just maybe, I have enough Chakra for this technique. I had better hope so!'

"DEMON FOX ART: KITSUNE FIRE!" I yelled out as I took my last attack. I knew that, should I same up, Naruto would be furious with me and the kids would be scared of me.

'Great, now my kids fear me as well. I can't say it wasn't bound to happen eventually…' I thought as I entered into the dream realm only to be met with the Shinigamis face.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't my cousin Kurama! How ya been cuz?" Shinigami asked in a more… Suna accent.

"Cousin Shini! What a surprise! I'm good, thank you very much. I have a loving mate and some children to go him. They make my life complete. What about you? How are you doing?" I asked after I explained our adventures so far.

"I've been doing good, other than needing a new Champion." He said, surprising me at his sudden need for another assistant.

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, just dropped by to say hi and offer you the new position."

-break-

DUN DUN DUN! Well, not we have a second offer made. My question to you is: with Naruto being the Champion of Kami already, and learning what that means at a decently fast pace, do i give Kurama the ability to be Champion of the Shinigami? I also want to ask what you think of her learning how to use a different style of the Hirashin. She wouldn't know how to properly control it, due to her chakra reserves, but she would have it.

Also, KD, if I'm not on and you want to give me your opinion of the chapters from here on out, don't worry about me being on. And if I do leave, I won't give a warning. I will simply leave and keep in contact with you, Kalmarin, Model and Toxy. Tensions are high and stress is building, that's all.


	26. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 25

Welp, still waiting on your opinions on Kurama being the champion of the Shinigami and getting a different version of the Hirashin. Oh well, I think Naruto is the one who should be a champion, not Kurama for this story. Plus, a power couple like that? A champion of Kami and a champion of Shinigami? Not today. If you guys do want that, I'm fine with it, she can accept at any time. Well, anyways, onto the story!

-break-

Last time on

Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

-break-

"Oh nothing much, just dropped by to say hi and offer you the new position."

-break-

-Kurama POV-

"I-I can't. I thank you for the offer, but I can't just yet. I need to stay with Naruto and my kids for a while longer and then maybe, maybe, I'll be your champion." I said, surprised and shaken that he would want to have me as his champion.

"Well shit." He said. "I kinda needed a new champion and you were the only one who wouldn't die within a few weeks or months."

"Well maybe you shouldn't scare them half to death after you went a few rounds." I retorted, reminding him of why they keep on dying.

"Yeah whatever, just go back to the real world and faint already. You managed to beat that guy, but he didn't die. You managed to get close though. " Shin said.

And as he said that, I got thrown back into reality. I could feel myself falling forward, about to hit the floor.

'Why… why couldn't I be strong enough to beat a simple human? Naruto doesn't count, as he isn't human anymore. A hanyou is not human, well, not entirely. If only I could have fully changed him to a demon fox. Well, time to rest, I guess.' I thought as I hit the ground, my consciousness fading.

-two days later-

-Normal POV-

"Ooohhh, my head… What happened?" Naruto asked, having been unconscious. "How long was I out? And where am I?"

"N-Naruto? Y-you're awake?" Asked a voice to his left. "Thank Kami you're alright You've been out for two days!"

Ask he turned to see who was speaking, he was surprised to see Sakura of all people.

'And here I thought she didn't care about me… then again, I haven't seen the others in a while. I need to get us all together soon.' He thought, surprised that she was here and not Kurama or Asia. "Sakura? Why are you here? Where's Asia and Kurama?"

As he said this, her face gained a look of sadness and one that seemed to be loss. She even started to tear up, probably thinking about what happened.

"Kurama is in the intensive care unit. She used almost all her chakra to defeat Kabuto. Asia… she…" Sakura said, trailing off when she mentioned Asia. As she was about to continue, she burst into tears, ones Naruto knew well. She had lost someone precious to her.

"Sakura, it's ok. What happened? You can tell me, I promise. And I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to." He said, worried about Kurama, but terrified of what happened to Asia. He had to calm Sakura down though, before she would say anything.

"S-s-she was t-taken by the S-s-s-sound ninja!" Sakura wailed, her crying having intensified when she said what happened. All Naruto could do was stare blankly, not knowing what to do. His mind had shut down from shock, trying to process what Sakura had just said.

'Asia… taken? By Sound? By Orochimaru? Sasuke? Why… what do they need her for?' Naruto thought, almost going back to the world of dreams before he heard what sounded like a cannon. 'What's going on? I thought Iruka said cannons only go off in war and when a Kage dies. There's no way that Gramps has di-'

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our fellow Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had led us in not one, but two terms of being Hokage. He took down many enemy Shinobi in all wars, making a name for himself as the 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' for mastering at least one of every elemental jutsu. May he rest in peace."

'No… no no no…' Naruto thought to himself. "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! GRAMPS SAID HE WOULD LIVE FOR ME, TO SEE ME BECOME HOKAGE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

He tried to get up, managing to swing his feet to the edge of the bed,surprising Sakura that he was trying to get up, as well as shouting about someone dying.

"Naruto! Naruto, you can't get up! Hokage wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Sakura said, trying to push him back into the bed. "You aren't fully healed! You need to rest!"

All he could register was that the Hokage had died, practically leaving him alone in the world, aside from Kurama and his children. He didn't interact with his old classmates, feeling like they wouldn't remember him, and he almost never went to Ichiraku's anymore, instead now having access to actual food thanks to the Hokage having really cracked down on those refusing service to him. Now… now he wouldn't have that anymore. And he wouldn't have Asia anymore unless he went after her.

"He… he can't be dead! He can't be! This has to be a joke! Some sort of sick, unforgivable joke!" He said, still trying to push past Sakura. "Sakura… please… please tell me he's alive… please tell me it's all a joke…"

"Naruto… I'm sorry, he's gone…" She said, her hands dropping as she spoke, showing she was beyond sad. She felt that she had failed,like she had lost a family member, someone who was always there for each other. The Hokage hadn't really paid her much attention, but when she asked him things about the history of Ninja when he came in to teach them, he always responded kindly and gave a simple lesson for everyone to understand. She felt like he was there for everyone, right till the very end.

For Naruto, it felt like his world was turned upside down. He felt something snap when he heard it wasnt a joke, that Hiruzen was really gone. He felt his rage rising, reaching a boiling point. He knew that if he met Sasuke again, as he undoubtedly would, that Sasuke would even touch him. He was going to train himself till he almost died, whether it was from chakra exhaustion, exhaustion or pain from either one. And he was going to start now, to be able to take Sasuke down and protect his family.

He tried to get up again, not even feeling Sakura push against him to keep him laying down. He was determined to train and nothing was going to stop him. "Sakura, let go." He said in a demanding voice.

"I can't! Hokage wouldnt like it if you hurt yourself!" She said, pushing harder to try to keep him in bed.

"Let go. NOW." He yelled, using the tone he got from Narano to make her get out of his way. Seeing her move, he got up and walked out the door, not caring that he was in pain and had only a hospital gown on.

-outside the hospital, training ground 44-

"Damn." Punch. "Them." Punch. "ALL!" Punch.

Naruto had ran to training ground 44, the Forest of Death, after finding out Asia was taken, Hiruzen was dead and Kurama was severely injured. He had gone to train so that he could protect Kurama, his children and get Asia back. He may be a Champion of Kami and a Nine-tailed Hanyou, gifted in the art of Fox Style, but he was nowhere near the level of a Sannin. Especially not Orochimaru.

"They." Kick. "Will." Punch. "PAY!" Rasengan.

As he used his Rasengan on the tree he decided to take his anger out on, one of his old mentors, Jiriya, heard the resulting explosion and went to check it out before he left to find Tsunade to try to convince her to become the fifth Hokage.

'What could that have been?' He thought, already heading toward the explosion. 'Surely it couldn't have bee- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!'

He had arrived to see not one, but ten trees knocked down, and he saw Naruto in the middle of it all. He saw him making a Rasengan, at least, he thought it was a Rasengan. He saw the kid making what looked like a Rasengan in the shape of a shuriken, whether intentional or not, he didn't know.

"This is the end, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, thoughts clouded by rage as he threw the Rasengan-shuriken, not even noticing its shape. It tore through trees, ripping the roots from the soil and even taking chunks of the earth as well. It finally reached its end as it hit a bolder, trying to add it to the mass that wasn't even recognizable as a Rasengan anymore, creating an explosion of trees, roots, earth and rocks that flew in all directions.

As the explosion died down, Naruto fell to a knee from chakra exhaustion, about to draw on Kurama's chakra to continue training until he realized all his strength came from her anyway. When he wasn't strong enough to do something, he drew on her power. When he fell down from exhaustion, he drew on her power. He needed to get stronger with his own strength, and not use hers as much.

"KID!" Naruto heard someone call. He pulled his head up and looked around, barely making out the shape of his perverted mentor, Jiriya.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD PERVERT! IM TRAINING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, shocking Jiriya that he would call him a bastard. He expected the pervert part, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect Naruto to say such a thing. Composing himself, he explained how he needed to find Tsunade to become the fifth Hokage.

"And how does this pertain to me?" Naruto asked. "I don't care who she is, bring her back and leave me alone."

Jiriya, shocked that he brushed him off that easily, decided to tell him something he should have known a long time ago.

"Naruto, you might want to go, because she is not only going to be the fifth Hokage, but she is also your godmother. The only reason I can think of that for why she didnt come sooner was because you were reported dead by the Anbu that arrived on the night of your birth. Neither of us knew about you for years, thinking you were dead. When you came to me that first time, I thought you were either the Kyuubi incarnate or Minato as a Kyuubi fox, somehow becoming the vessel for the Nine-tails." Jiriya explained, looking on as Naruto seemed to absorb this information in a matter of seconds before he had to block a heavily chakra enhanced punch, leaving him with an arm that felt like it was broken in several places.

"You dare tell me this now, after all this time? Why not before when you knew who I was? Why not then? Answer me Jiriya, or you won't be able to get Tsunade with your body intact." Naruto said, subconsciously using Narano's voice to scare Jiriya. Just simply using it for a sentence was enough to scare Kami, a few questions and Jiriya looked like he had met the Shinigami, Kurama's cousin.

All Jiriya could do was gulp, quite loudly as well, as Naruto loomed over him. He started to tremble in fear, making it seem like Naruto wouldnt get any answers out of him any time soon. But right as Naruto was opening his mouth to speak again, Jiriya's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out, already meeting Narano from the little contact he had through Naruto.

"Seems I'm not getting answers tonight. Sleep well Jiriya, for tomorrow you answer my questions or you suffer, and you will suffer dearly."

-break-

Well shit, seems Naruto is going on a mission with Jiriya while Kurama recovers. And yes, he used the Rasenshuriken, but he doesn't know it yet. That was an entirely accidental attack and he was training. Perhaps its a glimpse into his near, or far, future? Also, after this Tsunade thing, a time skip will occur. And, maybe good to some of you, it'll skip to right after his training in Senjutsu should have started, but with a twist. Since he doesnt have a contract yet, I think I'm going to search the wiki and find one, customize it and use that. He won't be OP, actually, he'll be severely underpowered for when he fights Pein. The others will give him a problem, but he will defeat them only to be absolutely crushed by Pein who, seeing how hopeless Konoha is, leaves Konoha to its fate.

Well, actually, I havent thought that far ahead, thats just what I want to have happen. Also, this is the first time in a while this has happened but… over 2k words! I'm proud, even if thats not as much as quite a few writers. And this will go on until either right after the Kaguya fight or right after the fight with the post-Kaguya duo who go searching for the Bijuu to, once again, free Kaguya and destroy the world. Or maybe I'll just kill off Obito before his plan comes to fruition and that'll be the end. Who knows, cause even I dont know yet! And I still need your ideas for summons for Naruto! Come on, can't just have five options!

Summon Contract ideas: Necromancy, Snakes, Chameleons, Elephants, Slugs, ?


	27. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 26

Sorry its so late, I got really lazy... I also finished this a while ago but got lazy and pretty busy, sorry again

Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage

"Seems I'm not getting answers tonight. Sleep well Jiraiya, for tomorrow you answer my questions or you suffer, and you will suffer dearly."

-break-

After Naruto had met Jiraiya, taken him to the hospital and then came back after checking on Kurama, he saw he was awake before he expected. This just gave him a chance to get his questions answered early, or maybe to kill Jiraiya early.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake. Now I get my questions answered sooner." Naruto said, walking through the door. "I only really have one question and a demand."

Having just woken up, Jiraiya hadn't heard some of that. He had only heard 'questions, sooner, demand.' "What's your question kid? And what's this about a demand?"

Growling at the pervs attitude, he held himself back from smashing his skull in like he had done many doctors before. "My question is if Tsunade can heal Kurama. My demand is that you will take me somewhere to train. I need to be stronger so I can protect her."

Jiraiya thought about this for a moment before he said "No." stunning Naruto that he wouldn't help Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I said no. I won't help the damn Kyuubi! It destroyed most of Konoha! It is a monster that needs to d-"

"Finish that sentence and you die, needed or not." Naruto said, interrupting the sannin. "Either help or die. Your only two options."

"Damn you kid. If Tsunade wasn't needed to be the next Hokage I'd say to go fuck yourself. Just because you held that thing off for so long and you're my godson doesn't mean I'll let this slide. You will have a punishment." Jiriya said, glaring at Naruto.

"I might have a punishment from this but if its for Kurama, I don't care. Now get up, we're leaving and during this trip, you will train me." Naruto said, giving the sannin a glare as well.

After Jiriya had gotten up, Naruto gave him instructions on where and when to meet him. He needed to go to his home and get his equipment for his longer missions.

'Let's see, twenty shuriken, thirty kunai, ten smoke bombs, five feet of ninja wire and two sealing scrolls. That should be enough for whatever trouble we run into.' Naruto thought to himself as he finished packing. 'If we find Tsunade and she doesnt help Kurama, I'll either kill her or die trying. I can't exactly take on Tsunade or Jiriya yet, I need to get a lot stronger before then. Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun before we get back though.'

Finishing his thoughts, he walked out the door, closing it behind him with a loud sqeek of the hinges. He then met up with Jiriya at the north gate fifteen minutes later, stopping to get some Ichiraku Ramen on the way.

"Alright you old perv, let's get going." Naruto said as he walked up to Jiriya, wearing a blank expression.

"Yeah yeah, let's just find Tsunade so I don't need to bother with the Kyuubi again. Just because you're her container doesn't mean you don't act like her sometimes. And you even look like her! Your children look like her!" Jiriya said as he walked out of Konoha, Naruto in tow.

"And I'm proud to say that I'm glad my children look like her. And she made me look like her as well, and I'm glad I do. I love my family, always have. Kurama simply made us closer." Naruto said, effectively ending the conversation for the duration of the trip.

-break-

I know this is another short chapter but think of it as an introduction into the wave arc and definitely not me being lazy, not at all. I dont remember if I mentioned it before but I plan to get help from some friends on Discord. If you want to join my server, let me know via PM and I'll send you the invite.

As a warning, I might end up using the cliché of Naruto getting foxes as his summons. If I do, I'm going to put a twist on how he gets them.

As of today, August 5th, 2017 at 10:28 AM, I have finished this chapter and am probably not going to do a chapter for a while. Thank you to those who have stuck around, it helps me out a lot to hear the encouragement you give. I do however want to say that I want some criticism as well. I feel like only getting encouragement is detrimental to my writing as it tells me nothing about my flaws. Thank you once again, sorry for the late update even though I got it done so early.


	28. Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I transfer these directly from Fanfiction.net and have no editing between transfers most of the time. Thank you for reading!

Now, for some, this update may mean nothing. For others, this update may mean enjoyment. For me, this chapter means a pain in my ass. Do you know how hard it is to update all these or even focus on one when your ideas run out pretty damn fast or you set a goal and have no motivation? If not, try it and see how fucking bad it gets. I don’t do this for you guys, no matter how much I may say I do or how much you may think I do. I do this for ME. I do this because I enjoy it, not because I feel obligated to give you guys a chapter or anything. Now, with that out of the way, my absence has not been productive, it has not been helpful, it has not been needed. I wanted it, I got nothing done for this, I did jack shit in the way of story writing. If you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and everything, but only comment if you have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Not this “I can’t wait for more” “This was good” “You suck, go eat a dick and drink bleach you gay faggot”. I need things like “This was a good chapter, but A, B and C were out of place, misused or incorrect with the character and how they act.” So, again, only comment if its CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thats all, lets get this going.

-Last time on Uzumaki Namikaze Heritage-

"And I'm proud to say that I'm glad my children look like her. And she made me look like her as well, and I'm glad I do. I love my family, always have. Kurama simply made us closer." Naruto said, effectively ending the conversation for the duration of the trip.

-break-

-Kurama POV-

“Where… where am I…?” I asked to nobody in particular. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t even feel. I was weightless but felt like I was being crushed at the same time. I could hear everything and nothing. I knew I was unconscious, but what scared me was that I didn’t know where I was or how long I was unconscious for. Was Naruto doing ok? Where were my kids? Was I ever going to wake up? Things like this ran through my mind and it terrified me to think of the worst possible situation. I wanted to be awake, laying down with Naruto and the kids, reading a book and eating dinner, no matter how crazy things outside the house got. I remembered talking to Shin, Naruto going off to fight Sasuke and Orochimaru and me staying back to protect the kids and then fighting Kabuto. I don’t even know if Naruto is alive right now or if Konoha is still standing. I just wanted to wake up…

-Naruto POV-

“How long is this going to take?” I called to Jiriya, wanting this to be over as soon as possible so that Kurama could wake up and we could go save Asia. Orochimaru will pay, and he will pay in blood.

“Shut up back there brat. We will get there when we get there, now hold your horses and be quiet for the rest of the trip.” I heard him call back, managing to get me mad, but I knew that if I tried killing him now it’d be bad, so I didn’t let my anger take control and just went to find this ‘Tsunade’ lady. She was important for what Kurama needed, and if I tried killing Jiriya now, not only would he kill me, but he would release Narano, and Kami knew that would only mean death and destruction.

“I may not be able to kill you, but I can certainly make your life hell if you don’t cooperate with what I want. I’m still the Nine-tails jinchuriki after all, and I can use Kurama’s power to fight if I need to.” I said, lightly growling at the Toad Sage. I’ve never liked this man, even if he is my godfather.

“Yeah, you and that demon, not you on your own. You always rely on her, not your own strength. Maybe if you realize that the Kyuubi is evil and give up your relationship with her, I’ll train you to properly use the Rasengan and even your father’s final jutsu, the Hirashin.” Jiriya said, not shutting up like I had hoped he would. I guess I have no choice but to ignore him until we find Tsunade, otherwise I may end up trying to kill him.

“For your information, I know how to properly use the Rasengan and even the Hirashin. I just rarely use either of them because the jutsu that Kurama teaches me are so much better and cooler. I wouldn't trade her for the world either, so you can get that thought out of your head. I also have eternity to learn, because Kami herself made me immortal.” I said, relishing the look of utter shock and disbelief on his face.

“I call bullshit! You can’t have learned the Rasengan or the Hirashin properly without someone who knew how to do them!” Jiriya yelled in disbelief, knowing I was telling the truth. “And you can’t be immortal because Kami doesn’t just come down a- You said Kami was a woman?”

I simply nodded, ignoring the first half of his speech. The way his eyes widened and his nose started bleeding put a bad taste in my mouth. “Yes, I said Kami is a woman. Don’t get any funny ideas though, as I am her champion and I will defend her until my final breathe, no matter the cost. She chose me as her defender and closest advisor, so I will do all I can for her. Kurama comes first though, as she is my lover and mate.” He didn’t seem to like how that sounded, if his face going red and his pupils dilating meant anything.

“Very well. Let’s just get Tsunade and go back to Konoha.” He said, speeding up so we could reach a town called Tanzaku Town faster. “As you wish.” I responded, speeding up as well. Kurama was waiting for me, and after I got her awake, I had to go rescue Asia.

-Time skip of one month, location: north of Tanzaku town-

“Damn you Sasuke! Where is Asia?!” I yelled, shoving a Rasengan into his stomach. I watched with satisfaction as he went flying, a swirl being put on his stomach right around his chest.

“That bitch? Marked by Orochimaru and turned to our side. Surely you noticed the woman fighting the Sannin over there?” He said, getting up from the rubble made by his impact with the ground.

I couldn’t help but look over to Tsunade and Jiraiya, both of whom were fighting their separate battles. Jiriya was fighting Kabuto and Tsunade was fighting a woman I had only taken notice of because she had a curse mark seal all over her body, only leaving her hands untouched. I looked closer, noticing the features of her face. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw Asia’s eyes, facial structure and how her forehead had laugh lines from when I used to visit to order ramen. I dropped to my knees, disbelief coursing through me.

“No… no, no, no, NO! This can’t be happening!” I yelled out, shocking everyone that I had an outburst like that. Even while fighting, I had been the calmest one here, knowing that my victory was assured. Hearing my yell all of a sudden came as a shock even to myself.

“Kid…” I heard Jiraiya say, his voice holding a tinge of sadness at hearing my distressed yell.

“Naruto!” Tsunade yelled, trying to reach me. She didn’t make it more than halfway before she was blocked by Asia. “Get out of my way!” She yelled, nearly roaring in anger as she tried to hit Asia. Asia was quick though, dodging out of the way and stabbing Tsunade in the leg with a kunai, stopping her movement.

I could only stare as all of this went on, not having the strength or will to try and stop any of it from happening. My world, my family, they were both falling apart and I was powerless to stop it. Not even a tingle in the back of my head, warning me to move, could get me to react before a hail of kunai rained down on me, making me look like a pincushion. I certainly felt like a pincushion as well.

I fell forward, the metal in my body forcing me to slump, blood flowing out of me from every possible spot, making my vision go dark. I felt weak, useless, like I couldn’t save my friends and family. As I felt the last of my strength leave me, I heard Sasuke laugh one last time, the joy in his voice made me seethe with rage, but I couldn’t do anything about it, blacking out as I was. I just had to pray to Kami that Narano didn’t use this time to get out and kill anyone.

“Asia… I’m sorry…” I whispered with the last of the breath I had, hoping she would hear me and snap out of it. My hopes were dashed, however, when she slammed her foot on Tsunade’s back to prevent her from moving. This was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

-Sasuke POV-

“Finally, I’ve won.” I said as I saw the dobe laying on the ground, his blood pooling around him. It was a glorious sight to see as I looked around, the dobe lying on the ground, dead and covered in his own blood, his friend holding down one of the Sannin and the other Sannin with him being sliced up by Kabuto.

I turned around to walk away and as I did so, I got about half way to the bitch, Kabuto and Orochimaru before I felt a pressure wash over the entire field. I remembered this pressure from fourteen years ago, during the year I was born. It was the pressure of the Kyuubi, but it felt different, heavier. It felt like I was being crushed, like the breath was being taken from my lungs without me breathing out. I could barely stand, let alone keep walking to my allies. As my eyes widened, the pressure eased the tiniest bit and I managed to turn around to see what was creating such a crushing pressure. As I laid eyes upon the source, my eyes widened to the size of saucers as I saw a beast that looked like the dobe when he was that giant fox, but its fur was a much darker shade than I remember and it still looked like the dobe. The next thing I noticed were its claws and how sharp they looked. I doubted even my Chidori has anything on those claws, though it wasn’t known as the Lighting Splitter for nothing after all. Finally I laid my eyes upon its own. They looked like a whirlpool of knowledge beyond their years, as if it was an older being than any known to man, myth or legend. I was transfixed, as if I couldn’t look away from the eyes that looked like they wanted nothing but to rip me in half.

“What are you?” I asked, only getting another wave of pressure and a growl that cracked the ground around it as a response. The beast seemed to be strong enough that even Orochimaru was shaking, a feat not easily achieved. I decided to try again and get it to answer. “Who are you?” I asked, not really expecting an answer this time either.

“I am Narano. You have harmed Naruto for the last time, Sasuke Uchiha. You will release Asia, remove the curse mark and then never show your face around here again, understand?” It said, making a crater as it spoke. Its strength shocked me. How could a beast in human form form a crater just by speaking?! How did this beast know of the dobe? Just who was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?

“How do you know the dobe? Where has he gone? Are you in league with him and if so, are you ready to die?” I asked, putting as much chakra into my voice as I could to try and emulate this things power to intimidate it. The only thing I got for my efforts were knocking a few trees behind it back further into the woods. It laughed at my display, showing off another feat as it disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of me with its claws gleaming, a look of delight in its eyes. The next sensation I felt was those claws burying themselves deep within my gut and staying there as the beast, who’s gender I could now asses was male by the features of its face, though only barely, cackled in delight at causing me pain. A flash of white hot pain went through me as it forcefully removed its claws, hooking them upward as it withdrew them, trying to cause me the most pain it could without killing me it seemed. It certainly worked, as I dropped to the ground, blood flowing heavily from my stomach as I tried to staunch the flow by pressing my hands against it as I stumbled back.

“The difference between you and me is that I am not Naruto. I am far stronger and faster than him and am capable of killing you in an instant if I wanted. I know he has made a promise though, one that he plans to keep even if he does not like the one he made it to. Remember my name, Sasuke Uchiha, for if you hear it again from me, it will be the last thing you ever hear. Fear the name Narano Hazikamo, the new tailed beast inside of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and hope to your goddess that we never meet again.” He said, and I could tell that he didn’t mean that as a simple threat, it was a promise and a declaration that he would follow through with his word should we meet again.

I heard a shuffle, presumably him turning away from me to leave me to bleed out and him calling out to Orochimaru and Kabuto to free Asia from the cursed seal and to release Tsunade and Jiraiya as well. After hearing that, I blacked out, not knowing if I would live or not.

 

-break-

Hello hello, it’s the end of another chapter. I actually broke 2k again, which considering how this has went, i’m proud of. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, if you did, remember, only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thank you once again, have a great day.


End file.
